Sin City::::
by Relenita
Summary: “si entras en el callejón correcto en la cuidad del pecado, puedes encontrar lo que sea.Si sabes buscar...” Fanfic basado en la película de Robert Rodríguez, Quentin Tarantino y Frank Miller “Sin City” [La ciudad del pecado].
1. Un Intercambio justo, Parte I

**-::-::-Sin City...-::-::-**

Fanfic basado en la película de Robert Rodríguez, Quentin Tarantino y Frank Miller "Sin City" La ciudad del pecado.

"si entras en el callejón correcto en la cuidad del pecado, puedes encontrar lo que sea.

Si sabes buscar..."

Seguidilla de mini historias desarrolladas en Sin City que develarán una urbe sumergida en la corrupción, mafias, amores, engaños y sangre entrelazadas por un hilo: La muerte y la supervivencia ante ella.

**Parejas**: Seto x Joey, Yami Yugi x Yugi, Duke x Mokuba, Malik x Ryou.

**Capítulo Nº1:** Un intercambio justo. Parte I.

_Era medianoche en Sin City y parecía que sería un día como tantos otros ya para mí, otra fiesta aburrida llena de la "elite" social, aburrida y casi fetichista si me permiten añadir con respecto a esta, en donde hacía todo por acaparar un poco de atención de sus congéneres y les prometía el mundo a sus pies si han de jurarle lealtad._

_Una estupidez de tamaño colosal si uno toma en cuenta que la mayoría de los que se hallaba allí deseaba ver morir al otro del modo más rápido posible a cualquier precio._

_Y allí estaba yo, en mi última noche en esta parte de la ciudad, en medio de una dizque celebración, persiguiendo una silueta que tengo observada desde hace unos días._

_Ataviada en un vestido de terciopelo rojo sangre el cual se deslizaba por sus pronunciadas curvas, sus ojos mieles entrecerrados miraban hacia la nada perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche mientras la lluvia recorría su cabello rojizo y lo volvía liso y también la piel blanca y cremosa de ella, más no tanto como el igual a sus ojos que se encontraba en el interior de la fiesta igual de aburrido que ella pero aparentaba estar "feliz" por semejante "gesto" en su honor._

_¿Mencioné que ella era hija de los anfitriones de esta fiestucha? No, creo que no, además la hacen en honor al cumpleaños de su hermano menor; algo que la fastidiaba de sobremanera ya que recibía, según ella, más atención por parte de la familia._

-¿Estás tan aburrido de esa fiesta al igual que yo? – _dijo sin las menores ganas mientras yo le ofrecía un cigarrillo el cual ella aceptaba gustosa y prendía el cigarrillo con mi encendedor y ella cubría el fuego con sus manos evitando que la lluvia lo apagara._

- Pues la verdad yo no vine a la fiesta por ellos, vine por ti la verdad – _ella mostraba un brillo en su mirar de satisfacción cuando yo decía esto_ – ¿pero que hace una de las anfitrionas de todo esto afuera en semejante lluvia?- _termino de decir esto y ella me ofrecía el cigarrillo de su boca. Doy un par de caladas profundas y ella buscaba otro en su bolso, pero este lo enciende con el que tenía en mis labios y se giraba mirando al balcón. _

_Pude sentir su sabor y realmente es la muestra más clara que no me debía dejar engañar por las apariencias, su cuerpo es dulce; suculento si me permiten, pero su boca sabía a amargo hiel que me dejo un pasado sentir en mi boca. _–la verdad es que eres todo lo que un hombre puede desear – _añadía con mi cara de póker_ – y no lo digo por tu curvilínea figura, ni por tu cabello ni por tu voz suave; son tus ojos, mieles y seductores.

-¿Por qué te gustan mis ojos? – _me dice algo interesada en mi "conversación"._

-Por todo lo que puedo ver en ellos – _ella me prestó aún más atención al nombrar sus ojos, se giraba para verme fijamente mientras la lluvia hacía que su vestido se pegara a su cuerpo como si fuera un guante quedando como una segunda piel._

- ¿y que ves en ellos?, nadie puede acertar, sólo mi pequeño ángel lo ha hecho – _dice con cierto aire de seguridad al hablar de su "ángel". Para odiar esta fiesta dedicada a **él **demuestra que lo quiere mucho._

_Nunca lograré entender bien a las mujeres._

- la verdad es que veo dos pozos mieles calmadamente frenéticos, una paz loca y salvaje que pretende abrirse paso. Estás lista para encarar tu vida pero no quieres hacerlo sola, tienes miedo de hacerlo¿me equivoco… Serenity Wheeler? – _digo suave su nombre, casi alargando las sílabas y notaba como sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y luego los relajaba mientras se acercaba susurrando con cuidado..._

-No, no te equivocas – _se acurrucó en mi pecho_ – deseo dejar de ser vista como la hija de Edward Christopher Wheeler y ser sólo Serenity... y – _acercó su rostro al mío_ – no quiero hacerlo sola. Enfrentémoslo juntos, mi "pequeño demonio" – _termina de hablar y me besa sin cuidado. Decir que ella me estaba tratando de beber en un beso era poco. Lo bueno de ello es que fue rápido._

-enfrentémoslo juntos Serenity – _digo esto y ella se acercaba mucho más a mí como si quisiera fundirse conmigo. Ella necesitaba desahogarse en alguien que la comprendiera y que la amara. _

_Alguien que NO era yo._

_**Ella está lista.**_

_Comienza a besar delicadamente mi cuello y yo dejo mis manos vagar por su cuerpo mojado por la lluvia hasta que una de mis manos llega a su pecho. _

_**Casi termino.**_

_Serenity suspira quedadamente por la "caricia" casi como pidiendo por más y ella me susurraba un "te amo" y yo le respondía igual. Tan emocionada estaba por la reacción mía que no noto que algo frío y metálico se posicionaba entre sus pechos._

_**Listo.**_

_Presiono el gatillo y el disparo se escuchaba como un susurro del viento gracias al silenciador que le coloqué. Pobre tonta. Nunca sabré de que huía ni qué quería enfrentar tan desesperadamente. Nunca sabré el porqué de su amor-odio enfermizo hacia su pequeño hermano. Nunca._

_Y que me importa, yo; Duke Deblin, iré a cobrar el cheque por su cabeza a primera hora de la mañana, he terminado mi trabajo con éxito en la cuidad del pecado._

_Son las 22:30 horas de un puto domingo en esta ciudad atestada de corruptos y me encuentro trabajando en el último día de toda mi carrera policial. Y no porque decidiera retirarme por mi cuenta, sino por órdenes médicas. Una estúpida enfermedad cardiaca a los 35 años me impide "cumplir servicios" al cuerpo policial, si pudiera lo haría hasta los 65 años pero mi "corazón" parece llevarme la contraría._

_Pienso en mi esposa Ishizu, la cual estaría con una gran sonrisa en su rostro por haber llegado, pienso en la cena que me preparará hoy apenas termine con esto y como, tal vez terminemos como dios manda en la cama matrimonial. Pienso en su rostro feliz diciéndome que será la madre de mis hijos. _

_Y esa visión se desvanece al llegar a mi mente de nuevo la nueva víctima de hoy y el hijo de puta que meteré a la cárcel hoy, y lo haría cómodamente si no tuviera una abeja en pleno zumbido en el pecho en vez de un corazón normal. A veces los doctores tienen razón..._

_Pero esa sandez no me detendrá en el último caso de mi vida, la última vida que libraré de malditos depravados como ese en esta puta ciudad._

_Joseph Wheeler de 11 años secuestrado por un lunático pederasta justamente esta noche el cual disfruta de ciertos "privilegios" por ser el hijo del senador Angus Vön Shreader, ese filio es un niñito mimado de 20 años. El jovencito Ziegfried Vön Shreader. _

_Lo voy a llenar de plomo hasta las pelotas apenas lo encuentre, una de las cosas que más detesto es** ESE** tipo de gente; no niego que yo también pertenezco al mundo de la alta sociedad por mi mugroso apellido que, muchas veces para mi desgracia, me abrió muchas puertas y aborrezco con todo mi ser que SÓLO haya sido por eso y no por mis capacidades. Y naturalmente conozco a este tal Ziegfried y sus fechorías._

_Y cree que es intocable por ser el hijo de un político importante en la región. Más yo le demostraré lo contrario como que me llamo Seto Kaiba, Sub–Comandante del cuerpo de inteligencia policial y dueño de Kaiba Corp. Probaré a los de la oficina que este "viejo millonario decrépito" aún puede proteger a los ciudadanos de semejantes bribones sin tener que acudir a su fortuna para lograrlo._

_Tomo mis pastillas para este incesante dolor y me lanzo al rescate de este niño, no debo perder tiempo. Para estas horas tal vez Joseph esté siendo violado por ese cretino. O quizás esté muerto..._

_Tal vez..._

- Seto detente, no permitiré que te metas en este caso, te matarán y no andas con energía para salvar a nadie – _me dice mi hermanastro Noah Kaiba apenas llego al lugar, ni siquiera me bajo y ya empezó a criticarme_ –esperemos a los refuerzos que pedí Seto.

- claro Noah –_digo con evidente sarcasmo_ – quedémonos sentados cómodamente mientras ese sucio hijo de papá se deleita con su cuarta víctima – _lo tomo por los hombros fuertemente y le grito _– CON SU CUARTA VÍCTIMA, sabes que lo violará hasta el cansancio y lo hará jirones sin rechistar, se deshará el cuerpo y cuando lleguen los refuerzos policíacos estará bajo el "manto" del senador Vön Shreader donde ni su puto cabello rosa le podemos tocar al bastardo – _nada me pone peor que mi hermano me juegue de "niñera", me hace ver vulnerable y detesto esa maldita sensación._

-por favor Seto solo mírate un momento – _me dice y se detiene ante mí con la vista fija en mis ojos. Creo que va a empezar de nuevo con su arenga _– vas a llegar apenas a los 40 y tu corazón no resiste; lo más probable es que pierdas la vida en esta pocilga. Piensa en Ishizu, piensa en que ella te está esperando, piensa que ella sólo quiere verte con vida – _me doy vuelta dando a entender que lo oí y que haré caso de sus palabras_ – al fin pareces actuar razonable Seto.

- Sí, claro hermanito - _eso le parece a él hasta que le propino un golpe que le da vuelta la cara y casi le parto la quijada. Que manera de acabar una sociedad familiar de casi 15 años. Que manera de iniciar mi retiro de la policía de Sin City._

_Joseph Wheeler,...espero que aún estés con vida._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mientras en un cuarto oscuro un joven de ojos mieles tiembla asustado por los hecho de hoy. Desde su secuestro en su propia escuela y la muerte de 5 amigos en su cara para terminar en esta pocilga siendo manoseado sin pudor por tres hombres.

-No te preocupes tanto pequeño, la persona que conocerás es un muy buen hombre – decía mirando lascivamente al pequeño de ojos mieles vítreos atado a una silla en medio de la habitación que sería su "lugar de encuentro" con su invitado. – el señor Vön Shreader es muy educado, serán MUY buenos amigos.

El silencio retumba en la mente del pequeño rubio que esta en shock por los sucesos, su condición empeora cuando entra Ziegfried, el cual se relamía los labios pensando en el "festín" que le daría este niñito.

-ya vámonos Valon, dejemos a Ziegfried solo, démosle algo de privacidad a ambos para que se conozcan mejor.

-ya me retiro, es sólo que quiero cerciorarme de que se lleven muy bien Alistar. Es mi deber – dice a la par que delinea con sus dedos el contorno de la cara del pequeño rubio.

- sería un pecado que me llevase mal con este ángel dorado – dice Ziegfried luciendo su costoso atuendo rosa pálido – además, aseguro que nos llevaremos de maravilla¿verdad Joey-chan? – dijo lamiendo su mejilla sin pudor alguno dejando un rastro de saliva que asqueaba hasta decir basta al menor. Sin embargo no emitía sonido alguno lo cual enojaba de sobremanera a Ziegfried. En ese instante Valon y Alistar se marchan cerrando la puerta de la habitación dejando a Joseph a merced de Ziegfried.

-déjeme por favor...- fueron las últimas palabras antes de que cerraran la puerta de su "jaula".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- y después de todo, aunque le robes sus pertenencias tan sublimemente obtenidas y hagas lo que tus más miserables e inmundos deseos quieran no podrás evadir la realidad que te acechará Valon, esté pedazo de elegancia y sobriedad en cuatro ruedas sigue siendo la propiedad del hijo del senador Vön Shreader y nada lo hará cambiar – _escucho a esos tontos hablar y me dejan en claro su identidad, son Valon Carter y Alistar Amelda, un par de matones que hacen todo lo que les piden con delirios de grandeza y superioridad al mejor postor.Que idóneo, unos "sirvientes" tan a-doc a su "señor"._

_Debo eliminarlos, pero de un modo muy rápido y silencioso, no debo alertar a mi enemigo sobre mi presencia. Tomo una vara de acero metálico con mis manos blandiéndola rudamente y que empiece el castigo a esos bobos._

_-_pero que no darías por tener un auto a—_se detiene bruscamente gracia al golpe que le di con esa vara. Cae al suelo inconsciente el idiota de Alistar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando a Valon con la cara desencajada. Y el perdedor intenta sacar su arma recién ahora, que tontería más grande._

- maldito hijo de p- _la vara se vuelve a impactar en la cabeza de alguien, sólo que éste parece resistir. No dudo en sacar mi arma pero veo que luego cae como un muerto; al menos era más resistente que el otro._

_Pero de un momento a otro me ataca un dolor corporal increíblemente fuerte y ruego a todos los dioses que conozco que sea un dolor agudo estomacal o una jaqueca descomunal pero que no sea mi corazón. Tomo otra de las pastillas del doctor y apenas la trago caigo al suelo casi dormido._

_Me levanto a los minutos después con el dolor levemente disminuido, pero lo suficiente para ser soportable. Ya basta de hacer callado este rescate, saco con rapidez la semiautomática que llevo en el cinturón y poniéndome torpemente de pie._

_Que diablos.._

_Si dejaré este mundo en este caso lo haré gloriosamente, a punta de disparos junto con ese bastardo. Que nadie olvide este acontecimiento, de todos modos vale la pena morir por defender al más necesitado, a un inocente niño. Aún más si esta en las garras de un hijo de puta al que, antes de irme al otro mundo, mandaré tras las rejas._

_No escucho ni un solo grito de la habitación donde tiene al pequeño Joseph, eso puede ser buena señal. Recuerdo perfectamente la cara de cada una de sus víctimas, ojos abiertos en su máxima expresión, sangre abundante desde su entrepierna y la boca abierta y sus cuerdas vocales desgarradas de tanto gritar y gemir por su vida en el último momento de su existencia._

_Ni un sonido en el aire, eso quiere decir dos cosas: llegué justo a tiempo para detenerlo o he llegado muy tarde. Sólo volando esta puerta de mi vista lo sabré, en este preciso instante._

_Hecho abajo la puerta de una patada y veo que estaba asegurada con un candado. ¿creen que soy una nenita¿que no tengo fuerza?... Además se acercan dos niñatos, cada uno con un arma pero lo hacen temblando. _

_No dudo ni un segundo en volarles la cabeza: o lo que sea que hallan tenido en ella. Tam pronto como me percato que no veo al niño siento un calor abrasador en uno de mis brazos...Una bala impactó mi brazo y yo, en el fatídico momento en que me doy cuenta me giro sobre mí y empiezo a dar tiros cerca de los pies a Ziegfried con tal que suelte al pequeño Joseph... _

_Un niñito bastante delgadito, con el cabello largo para ser un hombrecito y con los rasgos más femeninos para un niñito de su edad. Creo que si no hubiera leído el informe hubiera pensado que tengo que rescatar una niñita. _

_Luego el pelirrosado corre detras del desván y abre una puerta que no noté, este tipo pensaba escapar ileso, lástima que se cruzó conmigo. Lo increíble es que el niño no parece gritar, es o muy valiente o está en shock. Llegamos al fin del muelle y ese tonto quiere "negociar". _

_- maldición Kaiba... no importa lo que hagas, tú sabes perfectamente quien soy; también sabes quien es mi padre y lo que puede llegar a hacerte. Serás al igual que yo de la alta sociedad pero mi padre te puede hacer pudrirte en la cárcel si así yo lo deseo - vocifera entre muy seguro o muy asustado. no me importa, no dudará mucho. _

_-Ziegfried deja a ese niño en paz o me obligarás a hacerlo - digo y mi brazo me molesta más y más, la herida se está abriendo y mucho. _

_-jah! mírate Seto Kaiba, ni siquiera puedes levantar el cañón que llevas en tus manos y disparar viejo decrépito - dice y ríe histéricamente, yo sólo doy una risa suave y sarcástica. se tensa por completo Ziegfried, no se esperaba esta reacción. _

_-Claro que puedo Ziegfried - apenas termino de hablar levanto mi pistola y le vuelo la oreja izquierda de un solo tiro y lo tumbo al piso con el pequeño, el cuál se suelta de inmediato y queda lejos tanto de mí como de Ziegfried. _

_- MALDITO SEAS KAIBA!! - grita mientras se queja como la urraca que es retorciéndose en el piso de dolor al igual que un pez. Veo que Joseph está llorando débilmente e intento calmarlo. _

_- Joseph, no te preocupes nada te pasará ahora, pero por favor - digo girando mi vista hacia él y noto sus ojos mieles casi dorados- tapa tus ojos, no quiero que veas lo que le haré a Ziegfried. _

_- Hai...Kaiba-san - y muy obediente se cubre los ojos con sus manitas, me agrada pensar que él podrá crecer y se convertirá en un bello joven sano, no uno con un trauma. _

_-¿y que piensas hacerme Kaiba¿matarme? - en ese momento escucho las sirenas, ya están cerca. _

_-No Ziegfried, te desarmaré - digo justo cuando Ziegfried logra levantar su arma a mi altura, qué pena que sea el mejor tirador de mi cuadrilla. Le vuelo la mano completa de un tiro ya que fue muy cerca - y no te preocupes, te quitaré AMBAS armas - y le vuelo la entrepierna de un tiro que sencillamente disfruté. _

_- MALDITO SEAS KAIBA!!!! JURO QUE ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ!!! - voy a verificar el estado del flaquito de Joseph y siento 3 disparos en mi espalda. _

_Que manera de acabar una sociedad familiar. - _

_-_Maldición Seto, vas a hacer que Vön Shreader nos mate a ambos por salvar un nene_ - dice con el arma aún humeando vapor, así que él me disparó y yo que había pensado que lo noqueé. _

_- _Vaya Noah..._ - digo con dificultad -_ eres un verdadero hijo de perra

_- _quédate donde estás Seto y toma asiento hasta que lleguen los refuerzos_ - escucho varios autos detenerse y aún más sirenas - _¿estás bien "hermanito"?

_-_ Nunca he estado mejor Noah_ - digo escupiendo un poco de sangre - _listo para partirte la madre a punta de balazos_ - digo sujetándome de un poste del muelle, hazlo perder tiempo, que no se fije en el niño. En el pequeño y flaquito Joseph. _

_-_no lo harás Seto, apenas y puedes ponerte de pie y ya no te quedan balas_ - dice mi hermanito muy confiado y luego mira al pequeño Joseph - _es un hombre loco mi hermano Seto, no le hagas caso

_-_pero mira que vergüenza, le disparas a tu propio socio y familiar por la espalda y ahora tratas de asustar a un pequeño indefenso. además siempre he sido más rápido que tú, apenas alcance mi pieza de repuesto te vuelo en pedazos_ - estoy tocando la punta de mis reservas de balas y él me da 4 tiros directos. _

_-_te dije que te sentaras Seto_ - recibo los disparos y caigo sentado justo como me dijo, Joseph al fin grita pero de preocupación. _

_Mi hermano se retira del lugar a hablar con los policías que se ven a lo lejos y yo me siento bien, logré proteger a mi último cabo suelto. Al pequeño Joey. Se acerca lentamente hacia mí temblando y aún derramando lágrimas y hace algo que no me esperaba. _

_Besa mi mejilla suavemente y susurra a mi oído _

"lo siento Kaiba-sama".

_Retira su rostro de mi alcance y yo sólo atino a acomodar algunos cabellos de su frente con un gesto casi paternal y joey cierra sus ojitos, toma la mano con la que lo acaricio y la acuna en su carita. Me está dando sueño, eso es bueno, me comienzo a recostar y veo como la sangre emana de mi lenta pero muy dolorosamente._

-Arigatô por salvarme ... Seto-sama_ - y se acurruca a mí como un pollito, como un cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia y yo fuer a un edificio que lo cubre de ella. _

_Ya no me quedan fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos y veo que al pequeño tampoco, aunque por razones distintas. y veo como se hace justicia divina frente a mí. _

_Un hombre viejo muere, un niño vive. Que intercambio más justo... _

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_PD: no me maten ToT... sólo esperen continuación  
_


	2. Matar y morir por ti Parte I

**::::Sin City::::**

Fanfic basado en la película de Robert Rodríguez, Quentin Tarantino y Frank Miller "Sin City" La ciudad del pecado.

"Si entras en el callejón correcto en la cuidad del pecado, puedes encontrar lo que sea.

Si sabes buscar..."

Seguidilla de mini historias desarrolladas en Sin City que develarán una urbe sumergida en la corrupción, mafias, amores, engaños y sangre entrelazadas por un hilo: La muerte y la supervivencia ante ella.

**Parejas**: Seto x Joey, Yami Yugi x Yugi, Duke x Mokuba, Malik x Ryou.

**Capítulo Nº2**: Matar, morir e irme al infierno por ti, I parte

_No sé por cuanto tiempo he estado frente a esta __sonsa ventana observando como mis "conciudadanos" intentan pasar la lluvia, como los vagabundos pelean por comer un día más y como las chicas de Old Town() están a la orden del día en cada esquina y por qué mierda estoy parado aquí mientras me tiene sujeto de la cintura un ángel que me confiesa que me desea._

_Me giro sobre mí mismo y lo veo directamente, sus ojos castaños y su blanco e inusual cabello invita a pecar, su cuerpo tan esbelto y de apariencia juvenil me llama a la cama a adorarlo como un templo de placer absoluto. Abre sus rojos labios y sale su voz que me incita a seguir._

-"Te deseo, Malik" _– no se en que rayos te fijaste en mí, un asesino tan frío con tan mala fama que ni siquiera las rameras vienen por mí, pero llegas tú y te entregas a mis brazos, y doy gracias a las deidades de mi Egipto por tener ese algo que te hizo llegar hasta mí. El encontrarte con gente que no te acepta es bastante malo, más si eres del tipo "explosivo", mi lista negra puede atestiguar desde su tumba de TODO lo que soy capaz; pero a él parece importarle poco, más bien... nada._

_-_mi pequeño ángel..._– es lo que alcanzo a decir antes que mi boca descienda en la suya para hacerlo mío de una vez por todas. Qué más da si está borracho al igual que yo, qué más da si en estos momentos susurra tan exquisitamente mi nombre en el aire atontado, y quizás sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que hace, pero eso una droga para mi y me impulsa a seguir y hacerlo estallar de placer por mí._

_Lo aprieto más contra mí y siento su esencia... Huele como los ángeles y querubines del cielo deben oler, tiene esa textura en su piel que es pecado so pena de muerte el profanarla y su voz debe de ser un elixir prohibido a los mortales, su cabello se ondea conforme al ritmo de nuestro vaivén candencioso y sus labios tiritan de vez en cuando dejándome ver esa boca que me lleva a la locura y me trae de regreso a la realidad una y otra vez, pero que importa, ME DESEA A MÍ, SÓLO A MÍ; profiere sus gemidos de éxtasis porque está conmigo... y yo sólo puedo sucumbir a sus deseos, me veo gritando su nombre una y otra vez al ritmo en el que entro en él tan deliciosamente que me deja con ganas de más._

_Ryou... me dice que se llama Ryou y yo grito con fuerza su nombre al terminar dentro de él y como me desplomo sobre su pecho y el me acurruca en sus brazos. Es el paraíso sentirlo así de cerca; este corazón late de esta manera por mí. Soy feliz. De verdad soy enteramente feliz mi ángel._

_----------------------------------------------- _

_Tres horas después y siento que mi cabeza va a estallar y veo a mi ángel con la cara destazada, fue asesinado y justo al lado mío; estuvo dormido igual de ebrio que yo y no hice absolutamente nada, tal vez por eso acudiste a mí, por protección, tú sabías que te querían matar y que mejor que protegerse con un matón malo o mejor, un asesino que alejara a todo hijo de puta que te quisiera hacer daño__ por su mala fama. Más protegido imposible ¿verdad?_

_**Falso...**__tu muerte lo confirma._

_¿quién eras Ryou y por qué mierda no te conocí antes de esta noche?, ¿quién eras además de un ángel de misericordia infinita que me brinda la mejor noche de toda mi maldita existencia?..._

-prometo vengarte mi dulce Ryou, y al culpable de esto no lo enviaré al otro mundo tan lindo como tu vas... lo enviaré muy feo, lo haré por ti – _siento sirenas cerca de este departamento y me están diciendo mucho al llegar antes de que cualquier otra persona ajena a esta habitación supiese lo que ocurre aquí._

_Esto es una trampa contra mí o contra ti mi Ryou y alguien pagó demasiado dinero por ella. Lástima que no lo salvará de mí toda esa inversión, una verdadera lástima, pudo haberle dado un mejor uso._

-SALGA CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO!!! SALGA DE INMEDIATO!!!_ – me grita un policía que está justo frente a mi puerta, idiota._

_-_En un momento nenes, ya salgo_ – digo con evidente sarcasmo y tiro abajo la puerta de una sola patada partiéndoles la cara a varios policías de paso, creo que me mandaron a los novatos porque ni siquiera tienen el arma cargada. Empujo a los dos que tengo frente a mí y me tiro por el agujero que deja pasar la escalera en espiral que tiene este edificio; y recién comienzan a disparar esos pubertos, me da pena el matarlos. Sólo atino a agarrarme del último pasamanos antes de llegar al primer piso y llegar a tierra firme, rompo la ventana y salto fuera del edificio a través de ella cayendo en un montón de basura que me hace de "colchón de caídas", una suerte que todos los vecinos sean tan mugrosos y al fin le hallo una utilidad a esta montaña de desperdicios. _

_Una patrulla intenta atropellarme y yo salto quedando a la altura del parabrisas y lo rompo con mis pies quedando en el asiento del conductor, mando a volar del auto a los policías que estaban en la patrulla y me dispongo a investigar. Quien quiera que sea el hijo de perra que me tendió una trampa lo haré polvo._

_Llego al muelle y lanzo el auto, conmigo incluido, al mar y salgo nadando de él hacia la tubería. El responsable de tu muerte no morirá tan silenciosamente, por que lo dejaré tan feo que al infierno al que lo mandaré será el cielo comparado a lo que le haré previo a su muerte. Esa es mi clase de asesinato, el cruel, despiadado y a sangre fría._

_**Te amo Ryou, te amo demasiado.**_

_Llego al otro extremo del muelle y ya sé donde voy a ir, "__**ella**__" me va a tener que escuchar..._

_--------------------------------------------------_

¿May?_ – dice esa mujer acostada semi desnuda en su futón, ella va a sacar su arma del cajón de su lencería y se dirige al baño donde justo estoy yo, lista para disparar se asoma y suelta un bufido molesto al ver que se trataba de mí._

-¿Malik?, pensé que estabas con tu primito Marik en Old Town_ –me dice bajando el arma tranquilamente - _¿qué haces aquí?

-bueno, ya sabes, no puedo estar mucho rato tan tranquilo_ – y le sonrío dulcemente como un niño, "__**ella**__" es Ishizu Ishtar, mi oficial de libertad condicional en esta ciudad. Lesbiana y sólo dios sabe por que demonios lo es con ese cuerpo de miedo que quita los males que uno pueda tener, tendría en sus manos al hombre que desease en su cama y en su vida; se dice que por que su esposo la dejó, otros por que el esposo murió, quién sabe._

_Se cubre con una bata de seda que deja entrever sus firmes pechos y ni siquiera se inmuta cuando la miro descaradamente en su redondo trasero mientras ella busca algo, que luego me tira en la cara con una mueca de desagrado._

_-_tómate esto, te poner terrible sin ellas, aun más de lo que ya eres_ – dice cruzándose de brazos._

_-_gracias, eres la mejor_ – me da unas pastillas que le regala una ex-novia psiquiatra, __**Vivian, **__ella intentó analizarme pero creo que la volví loca con mi "caso" de psicosis. Pobre nena._

-y ahora que rayos hiciste para tener todas esas cortadas en tu cuerpo, ¿no te peleaste con ningún policía verdad?, ¿no mataste a ninguno_? – dice mientras enciende su cigarrillo y le da unas largas caladas._

-Sólo me he peleado con algunos policías, pero no he matado a ninguno_ – digo y le arrebato el cigarrillo de sus labios y de doy una calada profunda _– al menos no que yo recuerde hacer matado a alguno.

-¿y como diablos quieres que arregle esto con la junta de tu libertad condicional?, no te puedo encubrir otra vez, mucho menos de esto Malik ¿o es que acaso ye parece poco pelearte con más hombres de la ley y darte un ticket sin regreso a la cárcel? – _estruja mi cigarrillo en la mesita del baño rudamente cuando termina el sermón._

- ES QUE ESO YA NO SE TRATA DE ESCONDER DE LA JUNTA ISHIZU- _digo poniéndome de pie bruscamente encarándola _– esto ya no lo puedes ocultar de esa junta de bebés. Esto es el regreso de los antiguos tiempos, los malos tiempos. Los tiempos en donde si quieres ganar, tu cuello debe permanecer intacto.

- ¿Crees que tu estancia en la cárcel fue mala?, quieres que cada puto día tuyo sea un infierno, ¿verdad? – _a veces creo que le importo a esta chica._

-El infierno se vive aquí mismo cada vez que despiertas en cada día de tu miserable vida sin saber que haces aquí, sin saber a que rayos viniste o cono que propósito lo hice – _luego tomo un mechón de su oscuro cabello –_ pero necesité que muriera alguien demasiado especial para mí para entender mi razón de ser. Y al menos en honor a eso me importa poco llegar a cadena perpetua, incluso pena capital.

_Salgo después de ver el semblante sorprendido de Ishizu por mi respuesta, y yo voy metido en mis asuntos. Debo empezar por el principio, dicen que es mejor así, y llego al bar en donde lo conocí..._

"**Shelie's Corner**_" se puede leer claramente por el neón azul eléctrico de su letrero en este sector tan oscuro y veo como el portero hace su trabajo. Y al parecer es nuevo por que no lo conozco y yo soy "cliente habitual" de este bar._

_-_Y NO REGRESES NIÑITO!!_ – le grita el nuevo cuidador a un novato que sale volando por la entrada, y por el que yo naturalmente paso sobre él como si fuera mi alfombra – _Y TÚ QUIEN CARAJO TE CREES QUE ERES MALDITO PERRO INMIGRANTE CON ESE PELO CENIZO DEL DEMONIO Y ESOS OJOS VIOLETAS SUCIOS!! QUE NO QUEREMOS GENTE DE TU CALAÑA RASTRERO!! _– pobre cabrón, eso pienso mientras intento meterle los ojos dentro de su cabeza con mis manos a medida que voy entrando en el bar. Veo una mesa vacía y lo arrojo allí y este se comienza a retorcer como gusano._

_-_Vamos Malik, es nuevo, no te conocía_ – dice una de las meseras del lugar. A mi que me debe importar, vine a buscar información sobre mi ángel no a hacer vida social. Me siento en la barra y veo a Tea._

-¿Algo que vas a ordenar precioso o andas en busca de alguien con quien pasar la noche mi lince?-_ me coquetea como a la mayoría de los clientes del bar que no están babeando por otra mesera o por la deidad dorada de veinte años que está en "pleno espectáculo" en la misma barra haciendo jadear y gemir a medio bar._

_-_una cerveza junto a un whisky, uno a uno sin parar Tea_ - digo y veo de nuevo los sensuales movimientos y admiro la voz tan varonil y sexy del ente sobre la mesa. _

_-_Tómatelo con calma cenizo lince, que la noche es joven Malik_ – y se retira a hacerle ojos a un hombre que está en la mesa de atrás. Un hombre de ojos rubí y pelo tricolor, un tipo bastante interesante para "ese" tipo de mujeres._

_**K**__**agami no mae de kimi to madoromu usubeni no yubisaki**_

_**sono te wa fui ni yowasa wo misete kuchibiru wo fusaida**_

_**ano hi kimi to yakusoku wo kawashita**_

_**ima wa futari omoi dasezu ni**_

_Ese Katsuya es casi un dios, es la mezcla perfecta entre la energía y altura de un hombre junto a las curvas y las facciones femeninas más deseables, con él nadie podía determinar si era heterosexual por completo por que, sin lugar a dudas, TODOS le tenían unas ganas de "darle", y no hablo precisamente de consejos._

_**Taikutsu na uta ni mimi wo katamuke mado no soto mitsumeru  
boku wa DRESS wo matori odotte miseyou kurutterukai oshiete  
itsuka kaze ni sarawarete yuku darou  
ima wa futari omoi dasezu aa**_

_Cantaba al son de la música moviendo sus caderas invitando a pecar de las manera más atrevidas con sus cabellos atados con cuatro sencillas coletas que ululaban como delicadas cintas alrededor de ese cuerpo forrado en cuero negro cubierto por una chaqueta del mismo material que deja ver su estilizado y muy bien formado torso, sus ojos rojos sangre y ese cabello rubio de sol largo hasta la cintura deslizándose por todo su bien formado cuerpo._

_**B**__**oku wa naze kaze no you ni kumo no you ni**_

_**ano sora he to ukabu hane ga nai naze**_

_**hoshi no you ni tsuki no you ni subete tsutsumu**_

_**ano yoru he to shizumu hane ga nai aa**_

_Llega mi segunda cerveza y comienzo a meditar. Muchas veces me siento junto a los perdedores que están aquí jadeando por Katsu-chan en este momento, a pesar de ser un buen amigo mío ese dorado ser y fuera de las bambalinas sea un chico más. Pero todo eso se va al traste de la basura por mi querido Ryou, mi ángel de amor absoluto._

_**------------------------------------------------**_

**Tea se dirige hacia mí de nuevo con el Martini que ordené y me deja un sencillo pero bastante notorio papel con su número telefónico**** y un guiño de su ojo derecho a modo de coqueteo de burdel. Siempre tengo ese efecto en las mujeres fáciles, por parecer un chico algo misterioso caen ante mí. Que pérdida de tiempo.**

**Veo a Malik en la barra y me pregunto como rayos logró escapar de prisión si todo el personal de fuerzas especiales lo cataloga de un maníaco asesino, para mí no es tal cosa ese egipcio, sólo es un triste idiota que nació en la época errónea.**

**Estaría muy a gusto en su país natal en la era antigua maldiciendo a los dioses o asesinando a diestra y siniestra entre los pobladores del imperio egipcio sumiendo a todos en el caos total. **()

**También sería un muy buen mercenario de la santa inquisición en la edad media matando a quien se considerara "hereje" o "bruja" en el nombre de la Santa Biblia siendo el mismo un demonio en la "terra firma".**

**O en un coliseo romano regalando hachazos, golpes y cortadas al gladiador que enfrente recibiendo la ovación de toda la plebe romana rogando por entretención sanguinaria. Seguramente le habrían llovido mujeres bellas, o fáciles como Tea, o chicos dantescos como Katsuya y sería su eunuco favorito. **

**Quién sabe...**

--------------------------------------------------

_Siento algo punzante en mi espalda y me limito a virar levemente, un par de niñitos me invita y me dicen que quieren jugar conmigo a cazar. Si quieren jugar, juguemos entonces._

_-_sal afuera de inmediato con nosotros monstruo_ –Ok, estos chicos quieren jugar rudo, se hará como digan. Salgo tranquilamente y me doy cuenta que me apuntan con un arma y yo ni siquiera me inmuto por eso. _

_Asesinos, estos tipos me encantan. No importa lo que les hagas, las torturas que les des o los sufrimientos que tengan, nunca te dan cargo de conciencia. Y me fijo en algo en especial con uno de ellos, precisamente quien lleva el arma._

_-_que lindo abrigo tienes amigo _– digo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo antes de romperle la cara de un golpe y tomar su arma y perforar a su amigo repetidas veces, y a él mismo por supuesto. Veo que intenta huir y le doy otro disparo, pero ésta vez en su pierna. –_Oye amigo, sácatelo.

-¿qué me saque qué cosa?_ –dice el muy maricón asustado, menos mal que es asesino._

_**-**_Tan lindo abrigo y tú manchándolo de sangre por completo, sácatelo ahora nene – _digo sin dejar de apuntarlo con su propia arma. Me lo pongo y veo que me queda perfecto el negro del abrigo y su bonito diseño_ – ahora, vamos a hablar, ¿quién te envió? – _pregunto calmado._

_-_No te diré nada_ – dijo sonriendo tontamente, idiota, porque deja de sonreír en el instante en el que lo vuelvo a balear pero esta vez en el estómago. Debo hacerle saber que esto es en serio._

-¿quién te envió?_ – vuelvo a preguntar sacando un nuevo cigarrillo y prendiéndolo para pasar el aburrimiento – _no creo tener que volver a preguntar

_-_fue Rockwood, Wheevil Rockwood, el que controla el casino de la luciérnaga_ – hablaba mientras caía un hilillo de sangre de su boca._

_-G_racias por la información_ – y le vuelo la cara de un tiro, un asesino tan cobarde no vale la pena. Y cuando me dirijo a la salida de ese lugar siento el mismo olor que mi ángel en los alrededores... debo tomar mi medicina, esto me está haciendo muy mal._

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**-**_**bastardo... no permitiré que me hagas más daño...**_** – dice un albino escondido tras un pilar al ver a cierto rubio cenizo salir del bar... – **_**pagarás por lo que le hiciste a todos...**_** –y desaparece entre las sombras.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Llego a la casa de Rockwood, para su desgracia estaba dándose un baño en su costosa tina, me mira y intenta salir corriendo apenas con una toalla atada a su cintura que, gracias a todos los cielos, impide ver su desnudez._

_-_a ver Rockwood, veamos si no vas a hablar_ – lo tomo de sus hombros y lo arrastro como saco de papas hasta el baño donde hundo su cabeza en su W.C. veamos si esto te ayuda a "refrescar" la memoria insecto rastrero - ¿quién me tendió esta trampa? – lo hundo aún más mientras el trata de escapar – _y no escucho que me des ni un puto nombre – _saco su cabeza verde de la taza y hace entrar aire por bocanadas desesperadas, lo veo dudar un poco y lo acerco de nuevo a esa taza, momento en el cual procede al fin a hablar._

-fue Raptor..Rex Raptor, él comanda el cuadrante _– lo ahogo nuevamente y lo vuelvo a sacar, creo que no me ha dicho todo_ – y nunca hablará – _apenas dice eso lo sigo hundiendo en ese baño. Ya no me sirve esta cucaracha._

-------------------------------------------------------

_me encuentro conduciendo por la avenida principal de Sin City con Rex Raptor el cual estaba en un Burdel de cuarta categoría y ,digamos que lo tomé desprevenido, lo tengo bajo mi poder literalmente hablando._

_¿dije que tengo a este pelmazo con la cara arrastrando por el pavimento con el auto en movimiento por que no quiere hablar?, pues bueno, sufre él innecesariamente._

- no sé que sientas tú, pero yo la estoy pasando genial_- digo y acelero el auto aún más._

----------------------------------------------------------

_Y Raptor habla de quien lo mandó, todos hablan. TODOS._

_Incluso el idiota que tengo frente a mí pero que no puedo ver, y no puedo ver por que estamos dentro de un confesionario, mi siguiente eslabón es un cura, un cura corrupto y desalmado en su turno en el confesionario. _

- y cuales son sus pecados hijo mío en esta noche tan abrumadora_- me dice con una vocecita inocentona que me deja crispados los pelos. Maldito hipócrita._

.-pues padre, la verdad es que mi intención no es mantenerlo todas las noches, de aquí a tres días más, despierto así que le daré mi última "tanda". Mis manos están cubiertas de sangre de 3 hombres que maté esta noche.

_-_hablas figuradamente hijo mío, al igual que el hijo del hombre_ – dijo calmado._

_-_bueno, tómelo como quiera. Hoy maté tres hombres por que estoy investigando. Cuando no se algo busco alguien que sepa más que yo y le pregunto, naturalmente si se resiste lo torturo hasta que me diga, pero si me hace perder la paciencia lo mato_ – el padre no emite sonido alguno – _Siento como si ascendiera por la cadena alimenticia padre, por que los primeros eran pececitos que no sabían que querían pero _– golpeo suavemente a mi arma en la rejilla del confesionario – _fue Raptor quien lo señaló a usted como mi siguiente eslabón.

_-_virgen santa, esta es la casa de Dios, no haga eso_ –susurra a través de la rejilla muy preocupado – _esto es un pecado muy alto.

-sólo dígame un nombre y es todo padre – _le digo para que me responda de una vez, pero no me espero el calibre de la respuesta._

_-_Vön Shreader ..._ –_ _dijo calmado el padre y me deja más que impresionado._

_-_padre no me moleste_ – digo bajando mi arma _– no puede ser tan importante esto, no creo que se tome tantas molestias.

-hay una granja a las afueras de la ciudad cerca de los vestigios de la antigua Kaiba Corp – _capta toda mi atención_ – ve y averigua todo lo que quieras y ya que vas, - _me dice encarándome al fin en toda esta conversación _– dile si vale la pena morir por un puto como él.

_¿Que si vale la pena morir por él?, ¿por mi ángel Ryou?_

_Vale la pena morir por él..._

_Vale la pena matar por él..._

_Y vale la pena irme directamente al infierno por él..._

_Disparo sin piedad a su cara y se revienta al otro lado del confesionario y una sola palabra sale de mi boca al terminar mi "castigo"_

-"AMÉN"

----------------------------------------------------------

_Al salir de la iglesia, y después de sacarle al cura las llaves de su auto, veo que conduce un mercedes benz casi último modelo estacionado al frente del templo. Y pensar que la gente piensa que los curas viven mal en esta ciudad._

_Apenas abro la puerta del descapotable del cura fallecido siento una frenada muy brusca a unos metros de mí y como un auto viene a toda velocidad hacia acá, saco mi arma en instantes y poso mis violetas sobre el auto que se dirige a mí; voy a disparar y..._

_Imposible, veo a mi Ryou conduciendo a todo lo que da el automóvil y me comienza a disparar, disparos que esquivo a muy duras penas. Paso delante del auto del cura para tratar de detenerlo y me impacta de lleno el auto haciéndome volar y cuando estoy en el aire pienso..."todo esto lo hago por ti Ryou, ¿qué haces vivo?, si tu estás vivo, ¿he estado matando por simple capricho?, ¿qué hiciste de mí?._

_Me iba a impactar de nuevo pero alcanzo a meterme en el auto del padre y me salvo, luego "ese" se retira al igual como apareció, se desvanece._

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Voy rumbo al lugar que menciono el padre y no me puedo quitar de la cabeza el encuentro con mi Ryou, estoy totalmente seguro que ese no era mi Ryou._

_Mi Ryou era muy dulce, gentil e inocente; quien me enfrentó no tenía una pizca de amabilidad en su actuar, lo malo es que no pude ver sus ojos y como estaba ese auto en movimiento puede haber sido otro, si me tendieron una trampa pues me la tendieron muy bien._

_Llego a la granja y sencillamente no parece un lugar muy acogedor, este es un lugar muy maligno. Y que yo lo diga es mucho. Aquí ha muerto mucha gente y se puede percibir en el ambiente._

_Entro a lo que debe ser la casona de esta granja y me encuentro con un lindo canino, un lobo de raza si me permiten, que me gruñe mostrándome sus filosos colmillos y demases dientes con el motivo de intimidarme. No tengo interés en lastimar a tan buen animal cuando este se acerca ferozmente a morderme, sólo lo dejo inconsciente._

_No tengo anhelo de matarte cachorro, tengo más interés en tu dueño que en ti. Huelo tu aliento a sangre pero no logro distinguir con exactitud lo que comes perrito. Comienzo a escarbar a ver que encuentro y entro en pánico._

_¿esto te dan de comer?... esto es un Fémur...HUMANO._

_apenas levanto mi vista del hueso veo una sombra tras de mí y me quedo helado. Nadie es capaz de acercarse tan sigilosamente a mí, nadie, con excepción de quien mató a Ryou hace una noche atrás._

-¡¡eres tu quien mató a Ryou!!_ –grito pero ya se retiró de mi vista, giro un poco y lo veo con algo de claridad. Tiene el cabello de un fucsia oscuro, muy oscuro, trae unos lentes de descanso en sus ojos bastante delgados, lleva un suéter negro y pantalones café claro y zapatillas. Parece un adolescente... con grandes y filosas uñas, por que sus uñas son grandes y las hace sobre salir bastante en su postura._

_Se acerca velozmente y me da un zarpazo con sus "uñitas" en mis ojos imposibilitándome por momentos el poder verlo. Genial, me enfrento a un enemigo muy silencioso y no lo puedo ver, definitivamente de lujo. Siento al fin como se acerca a mí pero luego caigo casi muerto por que me golpea con algo muy grande y bastante duro. Deduzco un martillo._

_Luego todo se vuelve negro._

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Despierto en lo que es una especie de desván con paredes de metal, parece una carnicería antigua y veo con terror hacia la muralla. Hay mechones de cabello de mujeres, todos con su respectiva fotografía de la persona, creo yo, a la que le perteneció ese cabello. Me quedo callado observando y tratando de asimilar que he entrado a la guarida de un asesino aún más loco que yo. _

_Lo lamento muchísimo Ryou, encontré a tu asesino pero él era mejor que yo, tenía una impensable velocidad y una sangre fría casi sobrehumana. Escucho un lamento, de una mujer, giro mi vista y veo a Ishizu abrazada a si misma totalmente desnuda._

_-_él atrapa mujeres sueltas y las mata, pero no sólo las mata_ – dice Ishizu totalmente ida – _el las arrienda y las viola hasta que ya no responden.

_-_ishizu, cálmate por dios_ – digo enfrentándola – _cúbrete con esto_ – y le entrego mi gabardina y percibo su temblor nervioso._

_-_sólo mira los mechones en la pared, los mechones en la pared, los mechones en la pared_ – repite como un mantra demoníaco la frase hasta que se calma; o eso creo yo – _el hijo de puta, después de que me violó, me obligó a ver como mataba a otra.

_Veo las manos de ishizu y están cubiertas de sangre, y no es de ella por que no está herida en ninguna parte – _dios santo_ – es lo que puedo llegar a decir._

_-_me obligo a ver, ¡ME OBLIGÓ A VER! – grita fuertemente cerca de mí e intento calmarla atrayéndola hacia mí y la abrazo hasta que mengua su locura.

_A fin puedo respirar tranquilo, ella se relajó, aún que no me esperaba sendo estúpido comentario_ – dios santo, necesito un cigarrillo urgentemente _– mujeres, ellas hacen tormentas en vasos de agua y, después de escuchar todo sus lamentos y acarrear varios baldes de lágrimas quedan como si nada._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Al cabo de media hora ishizu ya está de pie dictándome el "sermón de siempre" dando vueltas como una leona enjaulada con un cigarrillo en la boca y me dice que mi ángel Ryou era un puto de la clase alta, pero eso no cambia mis actos ni nada de mi objetivo; por ello estoy en las barras que me separan del exterior, balanceándome para hacerlas caer, creo tener la suficiente fuerza para echarlas abajo._

_Pero me detengo al ver al asesino casi en "estado natural" y me fijo de su cuerpo; su cabello fucsia oscuro está atado en una cola y lleva unos lentes de descanso que ocultan unos ojos amarillos demoníacos que se adormecen __y relajan totalmente al escuchar una voz proveniente de un auto que se estaciona cerca de la casona. Una voz sale del auto llamando al sicario._

_-_Lyon... ven hijo mío_ – y él, muy obediente para mi asombro, acude con prisa donde el sujeto y le sonría brindando una sonrisa pura e infantil. Quién lo hubiera imaginado de semejante loco sanguinario. Lo bueno es que ahora tengo un rostro y un nombre._

_-_nos vemos, pequeño Lyon_ – y logro balancearme de una y sacar las barras completas ante la mirada algo cansada de Ishizu como diciendo "me lo esperaba" – _andando Ishizu.

_Subo a Ishizu por la rendija abierta y salimos a campo abierto donde podemos escondernos del sicótico ese__, llegamos a los matorrales y saco mi arma y apunto al auto aunque me sorprende que lleguen policías por montones, ¿estarán en busca de las chicas asesinadas o seguirán con la trampa que me tendieron?_

_Dejo de incursionar en más razones al sentir un golpe en mi cabeza. Creo que alguien no confía en mí y ese alguien es Ishizu. _

_Medio adormecido, pero no inconsciente, por el golpe la veo acercarse al grupo de policías que viene hacia nosotros._

-¡¡está desarmado!!-_ grita a los oficiales que se acercan con lentitud – _soy su oficial de seguridad provisional, no tienen que disparar _– levanta sus manos en alto y le entrega el arma al "líder" del escuadrón – _no dispare, está todo en orden – _y en menos de lo que puedo tragar una cerveza Ishizu es tiroteada por una Uzi que la avienta al piso bruscamente y "convulsiona" a medida que recibe los tiros asegurando su muerte instantánea._

Está todo limpio, ningún rastro de nadie!! – _dice un oficial cuando yo ya me puse de pie y tomo un hacha pequeña justo detrás de ellos. _

_-_DÉJAME DARTE UNA SEÑAL HIJO DE PERRA!!-_ y le aviento con todo mi ser esa hacha entre sus piernas matándolo de un golpe certero, así sigo con la mayoría, entre cortadas en cuellos, piernas, pecho e incluso espalda llego donde el idiota que se atrevió a matarla. _

_Hay cosas que detesto, cosas que me ponen de muy mal humor y que le peguen a las mujeres o a mis amigos. Con este me voy a tomar mi tiempo, tiempo muy largo al comprobar que a su arma no le quedan balas y me ve con cara de borrego del matadero._

_Oh si!, con este me voy a tomar un muy buen tiempo además – _que lindo abrigo negro traes _– y procedo con mi "juego"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Esto mejora cada vez que mato a alguien, el sujeto que mató a Ishizu no habló hasta que le mostré un pedazo de sí mismo, un dedo para ser exactos, y solo dijo un nombre._

_Dartz Belial Vön Shreader, miembro del clero, él es DIOS en casi todo sentido en esta ciudad, a derrocado a alcaldes, ídolos, gobernadores e incluso al mismo presidente sin tener que mover un solo músculo de su lugar, sólo hablándole._

_Sencillamente, "tiene el don de la palabra"._

_Por decir algo__ convirtió a su hermano menor Angus Vön Shreader en senador del estado sin sudar siquiera. Y ahora será asesinado en nombre de un puto muerto por un ex-convicto sicótico de la prisión de Sin City. _

_Esto suena cada vez mejor._

_Pero por otro lado la idea me noquea de una, ¿qué tal si todo esto es sólo una ilusión de mi mente?, estoy enfermo y sin Ishizu no tengo acceso a la medicina de mi condición. Suelo imaginar cosas y no sería la primera vez. ¿y si me convertí en lo que me dijeron siempre, en un asesino maníaco?..._

_No puedes matar a la ligera sin saber que es lo que tienes que hacer, mínimo si sabes a ciencia cierta quién eres y por que lo haces... eso no se puede hacer._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Llego a old Town después de mi larga meditación y noto que la mercancía esta a vista y paciencia de quién se digne a ver. Chicas de piel blanca y tersa, otras más tostadas, incluso chicos bien formados están allí, aquí debí iniciar mi investigación; si Ryou era un puto tenía raíces en Old Town, amigos, conocidos e incluso..._

_Familia, Oh...Jesús, María y José..._

_Lo vuelvo a ver, ese tumulto de pelo blanco, ese aroma que me enloquece, ese paso seductor viene directo hacia mí y esos ¿ojos rubí? Esperen un momento, Ryou tiene los ojos castaños, pero no puedo hacer nada. Con una bala me hunde en la inconsciencia. _

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_() OLD TOWN : es un sector de Sin city donde se establece todo lo que es el mercado sexual. Algo así como un barrio rojo sólo que ocupa casi un tercio de la ciudad. Old Town no es regido ni por la policía ni por poder gubernamental alguno salvo el de las mismas personas que allí residen, es como un pueblo sin ley._

_BUENO CHICAS... SÉ QUE MUCHAS ME QUERRÁN MATAR PERO POR FAVOR ESPEREN A QUE TERMINE ESTE FIC 0!!_

_SE LOS AGRADECE DE TODO CORAZÓN _

_RELENA SHIZURU SAKURAZUKA KAIBA_


	3. Matar y morir por ti Parte II

**::::Sin City::::**

Fanfic basado en la película de Robert Rodríguez, Quentin Tarantino y Frank Miller "Sin City" La ciudad del pecado.

"Si entras en el callejón correcto en la cuidad del pecado, puedes encontrar lo que sea.

Si sabes buscar..."

Seguidilla de mini historias desarrolladas en Sin City que develarán una urbe sumergida en la corrupción, mafias, amores, engaños y sangre entrelazadas por un hilo: La muerte y la supervivencia ante ella.

**Parejas**: Seto x Joey, Yami Yugi x Yugi, Duke x Mokuba, Malik x Ryou.

**Capítulo Nº****3**: Matar, morir e irme al infierno por ti, II parte

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Llego a old Town después de mi larga meditación y noto que la mercancía esta a vista y paciencia de quién se digne a ver. Chicas de piel blanca y tersa, otras más tostadas, incluso chicos bien formados están allí, aquí debí iniciar mi investigación; si Ryou era un puto tenía raíces en Old Town, amigos, conocidos e incluso...**_

_**Familia, Oh...Jesús, María y José...**_

_**Lo vuelvo a ver, ese tumulto de pelo blanco, ese aroma que me enloquece, ese paso seductor viene directo hacia mí y esos ¿ojos rubí? Esperen un momento, Ryou tiene los ojos castaños, pero no puedo hacer nada. Con una bala me hunde en la inconsciencia. **_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Un impacto fuerte en mi cara me despierta de mi letargo, y veo a "Ryou con ojos rojos" con la mano en alto. Así que él me lanzó el puñetazo. Golpea bien, para ser una niñita claro._

-¿Ryou no?, ja,ja, jah..._ – doy una risa cansada _– debe ser producto de mi estado, no he comido ni bebido ni siquiera me he tomado mi medicina y yo viendo como ni Ryou regresa a por mí. Estoy alucinando contigo amor mío_ – termino con una sonrisa de comercial que no le hace gracia y me da otro puñetazo. _

_Luego me percato que estoy rodeado por un chico con cabellera tricolor de ojos amatistas, al igual que yo; una chica rubia y bastante voluptuosa con ojos del mismo color ataviada con una cantidad de joyas que me sorprende que se pueda parar por si misma, una chica de cabello castaño muy oscuro con un antifaz de fiesta y una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes que está cerca de las puerta._

_Obviamente todas vestidas de las formas más atrevidas posibles, cuero por montones, látigos, guantes hasta el codo y tacones altos. Los chicos estan vestidos formales pero el tricolor está con unas esposas atadas a su cintura y una Uzi de tamaño colosal junto a unas cuerdas que noto que son las mismas con las que estoy atado a esta silla alrededor de él._

-vamos bakura, dale vuelta esa cara de idiota que trae_ – dice el tricolor y me suelta otro puñetazo directo en la cara esa copia de Ryou aunque apenas me la gira un poco para después reír dejando algo aturdidos a los presentes._

- nene, no me golpees así, además ¿por qué te llamó Bakura el tricolor ese?

-por que ese es mi nombre hijo de puta, Bakura es mi nombre, Ryou era mi hermano, mi hermano gemelo. Ryou y las otras 5, ¿dónde están bastardo? – _eso me deja un poco desconcertado, ¿pero si Ryou está muerto? ¿y a que se refiere con las otras cinco?_

_Y la respuesta me llega como un balde de agua recién sacada del freezer. Eran cinco chicas en el desván del asesino, y según lo que me dijo Ishizu, todas prostitutas; junto con el hecho de que esté en Old Town. _

_Dios santo, casi muero de la impresión; la trampa era para tapar las muertes provocadas por alguien más... y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que el hombre más poderoso a 300 kilómetros a la redonda._

_Dartz Belial Vön Shreader._

_-_Jah!, ahora todo tiene sentido_ – digo al muñeco frente a mí – _al fin entiendo_ – pero parece que enfurezco aún más al pelibranco que se ciñe a mí y me apunta con un arma_

- ¿sentido de qué?, ¿de que te acabas de acordar de tus víctimas?, ¿de todas las que desapareciste del mapa?_ –dice con una sonrisita que se la quiero sacar a jadeos limpios, de puro placer. Esto está mal, debería eso cabrearme, no excitarme._

_- _De que ninguno se da cuenta de que por mi reputación puedo siquiera acercarme a ustedes, a mí me pasa que una prostituta, o prostituto, me rechaza, aunque tenga con que pagarle, por la "mala fama" que cargo así que muñeco_ – entono mis ojos fijos en sus rubíes - _¿cómo carajo quieres que mate a una de tus chicas si no me puedo acercar a ellas?, ¿con la mirada?, ¿con la mente?

En este momento me hallo matando para saber quienes son los culpables de la muerte de mi preciado querubín y si no me pretenden ayudar pues apártense de mi camino.

_Veo como flaquea ligeramente en su decisión, finalmente baja el arma algo fastidiado aunque alguien más comparte ese sentir._

-demonios Bakura_ – dice el tricolor al fondo de la sala y noto al fin que bajo sus ojos hay unas claras ojeras producto de la falta de sueño. Apuesto mi vida a que no es puto, es algo así como el "padre" de todas ellas, tal vez eso explique la preocupación, por que cara de chico que "practica el oficio más antiguo del mundo" no tiene ni por si acaso._

_-_ bueno, como veo que han entrado en razón..._ –y me suelto de mis amarras con facilidad, como si nunca hubiese estado atado; y allí los presentes sienten algo de temor hacia mí – _creo no tener que usar la fuerza bruta.

_-_esa era mi especialidad-_ dice la chica de cabellos avellanados con algo de estupor y bastante temor – _no te puedes soltar tan fácil de ellas, ¡hago ese nudo con hombres que gustan del sadomasoquismo! –_agrega aterrada –_¡¡ eso soporta hasta torturas!!

-pudiste haberme golpeado como hubieras querido, pero no lo hiciste; ¿qué te detuvo? – _me dice sorprendido Bakura al fin dejándome en libertad, pero su mirada no deja de escudriñarme._

- yo no golpeo a damas ni a mis amigos, y ustedes presentes – _los indico sutilmente_ – parecen ser amigos cercanos e incluso familiares – _viendo al gemelo de mi ángel de amor_ – de mi Ryou. Eso es más que suficiente para considerarlos amigos míos, y por ende intocables para mí. _– y termino con una sonrisita_

– en este momento me encuentro en búsqueda de quienes mataron a Ryou, estoy muy cerca de la verdad tras su muerte, pero antes – _digo y giro mi mirada hacia bakura_ – necesito esposas y un par de cosas más – _sin embargo quien me contesta es el joven tricolor._

-¿quieres esposas de que tipo?, tengo una colección de ellas – _dijo el tricolor con aire cansado._

-sólo dales las que llevas en tu pantalón Yugi _– dice una de las mujeres presentes y el joven tricolor me lanza tres esposas largándose del lugar mientras su cabello negro y rojo caído ondea levemente. Ese chico se me hace familiar._

_MUY familiar..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Salimos en el Mercedez a alta velocidad hacia la granja de Vön Shreader no sin antes hacer una "parada" en el camino a nuestra zanahoria mayor (). _

_Una ferretería humilde abierta a las 3:30 a.m. y un viejito de no más de setenta años nos atiende._

-¿Desea algo señor?_ – me dice sonriendo como lo hace un padre a su hijo, no tiene sentido matarlo, gracias a personas como él es que el mundo tiene algo que vale la pena._

-un carrete grande de alambre filoso y 30 tubos de hule de 70 cm. , además de una sierra fuerte y guantes para manipular el alambre _– el hombre anota todo en su cuaderno tan cano como su cabello – _y un tanque pequeño de gasolina.

_-_¿arreglando la casa o aumentando la seguridad de su hogar señor?_ – dice y vuelve a sonreír._

_-_sólo añado un poco de "tranquilidad" a mi vida_ –le digo y él no toma el real peso se mis palabras pero no importa, me retiro junto a Bakura que está apoyado en el marco de la puerta sin hacer nada._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_aun no puedo creer que alguien del clero estuviese involucrado en el asesinato de Ryou_ – digo casi sin pensar a lo que bakura me da una respuesta maestra._

_-_es normal que Ryou tenga que ver con el clero porque Ryou trabajaba para el clero, en los altos cargos_ – y sin pedirlo me lleva una pista que me hubiera tomado más de sólo una noche en conseguir. _

_Veo a Bakura nuevamente, __ tiene dos cigarrillos en su boca y los enciende aun estando en sus labios, me entrega uno y puedo sentir claramente el zumbar de mi corazón. Este tipo tiene un sabor en sus labios, según lo que percibo del cigarrillo, idéntico al de mi ángel. Contengo mis ganas de detener el auto de una y tomarlo allí mismo...  
_

_Por que él NO es Ryou...  
_

_Ryou ESTÁ muerto..._

_Por eso no puedo siquiera acercarme, Ryou murió al lado mío y no hice nada._

_No me doy cuenta por cuanto tiempo me estuvo hablando Bakura por que se ve realmente molesto. Mejor le presto algo de atención antes de que me mire peor._

-¿te parece o no Malik?_ – su tono de voz es seco y fastidiado, me atrevo a decir que su semblante es diabólico cuando se enoja, irónico que sea el gemelo de un ser celestial._

_-_lo lamento pero estoy algo dubitativo_ – y me vuelvo a sumir en mi mutis y recabar todo lo que haré y lo que tengo para hacerlo. Visualizo todo en mi mente._

TUBOS

GASOLINA

SIERRA

GUANTES

ALAMBRE FILOSO

"RA", MI SEMI-AUTOMÁTICA

Y MIS MANOS.

_Listo para entrar en acción._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_llego a la casona y puedo notar que aún hay policías__ en los alrededores, parece que Lyon aún está en casa. Mejor, ya que he venido a hacerle una visita muy especial al maníaco ese. Dejo a Bakura en el auto y el me pide explicaciones._

_-_pero Malik, también debo ir_ – dice ligeramente iracundo._

-no puedo, quédate en el auto mientras mato a ese odioso hijo del demonio

-mátalo bien entonces_ – dice entre resignado y algo ponzoñoso- mátalo por mí Malik, por favor._

_-_prometo no fallarte Ryou_ – digo por instinto, por que puedo jurar que en esa mirada estaba Ryou exigiendo venganza por su muerte –_no te fallaré más Ryou –_ me acerco a Bakura y coloco uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja, ya no veo ojos rojos, ahora son castaños, sus facciones son relajadas y el cuerpo más estilizado._

_Pero un murmullo de Bakura me saca de mis pensamientos, creo que su cercanía me está afectando demasiado, lo confundo con mi Ryou más de lo que creí posible._

_Entro al territorio del psicótico y encuentro un letrero que me deja en claro de inmediato la verdadera identidad._

GRANJA "KNOX"

PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE ZIEGFRID Y LYON VÖN SHREADER.

MANTÉNGASE ALEJADO.

_Asi que nuestro maníaco sicario es el hermanito menor del loco rosa de Ziegfried, por ello es tan intocable, el hijito menor del senador y sobrinito del DIOS de la zona._

_Creo que es más fácil morir arrollado por un camión e ir a reventarle los sesos a san pedro que matar a este niñato de mierda. Y veo algo que me deja boquiabierto, maldito cobarde._

_Un detective al menos eso me dice su traje y su placa que brilla que se va a dar un balazo para acabar con su vida, insultantemente cobarde, un oficial de policía en esas condiciones, hago lo que mi cuerpo me ordena. Le doy un disparo en su brazo y cae desmayado. Y a mi que me importa, si le molesta este mundo y quiere parar de sufrir que no lo haga frente a mí._

_Luego de ese pequeño altercado coloco en los alrededores el alambre filoso y tengo a mano los tubos y la sierra, y con mucho cuidado de no ser oído aviento el tanque de gasolina con un pañuelo a modo de mecha a la casona. _

_Antes de que reviente en la alacena del lugar sale disparado Lyon en mi búsqueda, el pequeño es listo, va corriendo y salta los alambres filosos. Si, el pequeño es listo, pero yo lo soy más._

_Se acerca a mí como un gato y comienza a arañarme en el área de mis ojos tratando de enceguecerme, un par de puñetazos siento en mi rostro y sonrío internamente, vamos, acércate que yo resisto. Saco la esposa que me dio Yugi y la coloco en su mano izquierda y yo en mi derecha._

-bien Lyon ahora, ya no puedes andar saltando de un lado a otro, ¿qué piensas hacer?-_y le escupo en la cara un poco de sangre. – _intenta escabullirte...

_Ya no podrás escapar niñito. Un golpe directo lo noquea sin más dejando ahora un cuerpo escuálido atado a mí y no un veloz cazador. Saco un cigarrillo y trato de bajar el ritmo de mi acelerado corazón, al fin tengo el asesino de Ryou y eso me deja muy satisfecho, e interrumpe mi momento Bakura con un revólver en sus manos._

-déjame matarlo Malik

_-_Bakura, no debiste venir aquí_ – siseo con lentitud_

_-_era mi hermano gemelo, a mi me correspon_-no termina de hablar por que le di una bofetada para que se mantuviese quieto y calmo._

_Todavía ni empiezo con él y deseo que te quedes en el auto sin ver nada. Te puede dar horribles pesadillas si observas mi pequeña tortura previa a su muerte y la verdad no quisiera ser la causa de tu insomnio, arruinaría tu carrera de puto el verte tan demacrado y trasnochado._

--------------------------------------------------------------

-y bueno mi estimado Lyon, como te imaginarás he terminado parte de mi odisea; aunque no niego que fue algo sucia, fue el tanto aserrar y rebanar _– digo mirando mis manos – _salióbastante sangre y por ello utilicé tanto tubo para hacerte buenos torniquetes y además – _susurro en su cara_ – debo atraerle a que termine mi trabajo, llegará muy ansioso –_y de pronto siento un aullido, su lobo viene hacia acá._

-es un buen perro, un muy buen perrito_ –digo cuando veo al lobo frente a nosotros._

_El sólo ve en silencio como el lobo se lame el hocico al pensar en el festín que se dará con su amo, lo más extraño es que el joven no grita, ni un solo sonido sale de sus labios, incluso cuando el lobo lleva la mitad de su cuerpo engullido o cuando yo lo finalizo cortando su cabeza con mi sierra._

_**El nunca grita.**_

_Llego donde está Bakura y lo encuentro durmiendo. _

_Tomo una decisión algo apresurada pero es lo único que puedo hacer por Bakura; ir donde Dartz es algo peligroso y no creo que Ryou me perdone si pongo en riesgo la vida de su gemelo, debo llevarlo a un lugar seguro, por suerte conozco un lugar así._

_Así__ que arranco el auto de una vez por todas para completar mi venganza, no si antes hacer una visita a un dorado amigo._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_llego __al departamental al lado del mercado estatal y subo las escaleras hasta el piso 4, habitación 407; si mi memoria no me falla, ya debe haber llegado de su trabajo en Shelie's Corner._

_Toco el timbre y me recibe __un chico rubio de ojos azules con el cabello suelto y con un pijama de animalitos, gatitos para ser más exactos. Nadie creería que este jovencito es el mismo dios dorado que hace temblar de placer el bar, Katsuya de "civil" es un hombrecito lindo, nada más._

_-_Katsuya, aun despierto,¿no?_ – en ese momento me abre la puerta con un cepillo de dientes en la boca algo espumoso, nota a Bakura en mis brazos y me comienza a interrogar - _¿te paso algo malo Malik?, ¿quién te hizo esas heridas?, ¿quién es él?

_-_espera cachorro, ¿me dejas entrar?. Sabes, este muñeco pesa_ – Katsuya sonríe inocentemente y me deja pasar en su departamento, en esos trapos es sólo un típico chico universitario con un corazón de oro, nunca soporté que alguien lo lastimara._

- Pareciera que te peleaste con media Sin City Malik, tus heridas me dicen eso_- vuelve a mostrarme esa sonrisa digna de comerciales de pasta de dientes - _¿quieres algo para beber, vino, soda, cerveza?

-Tráeme cervezas Katsu-chan, tanto para mí, como para ti y para mi muñequito de porcelana_ – asiente pasito y servicial y parte a la cocina mientras deposito a Bakura en el sofá-cama de su living._

_Al parecer una chica muchos se intentaban propasar con él, por ese motivo siempre se cambia a lentillas rojas para que no lo distingan; tomó esa decisión desde que un chico de segundo año de su carrera lo arrinconó en uno de los baños de la facultad y yo llegué y le partí el brazo derecho de un solo golpe. _

_Nunca dejó de agradecérmelo __el pequeño Katsuya, es por eso que muchas veces esta casa fue casi mi propio hogar, eso le concedió el título como uno de mis pocos pero de mis mejores amigos._

_Llega al poco rato con seis cervezas heladas y apenas me entrega una la abro y comienzo a tomarme su contenido, sencillamente me deja más tranquilo el sentir el líquido recorrer mi garganta._

- y que piensas hacer Malik, digo, te veo tan herido pero bastante emocionado_ – me mira ladeando su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos lo hagan ver gracioso. Me acerco hasta su rostro y hago lo que siempre he querido hacer, tiro de sus mejillas al igual como lo haría una abuela con su nieto dejando a mi rubio amigo con cara de interrogación._

_- _Katsuya, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?_ –asiente mientras abre su botella de cerveza _– puedes llevar a Bakura al paradero 3 de la cuidad, necesito que lo envíes a Old Town, allí estará a salvo.

-¿piensas dejar la ciudad Malik? – _me dice apenado mi amigo_ – ¿la dejarás?

-para nada, esta ciudad va conmigo y me gusta mucho; agregando que aquí viven mis amigos – _le revuelvo su cabello rubio fraternalmente_ –. Me quedaré por una larga estancia. A propósito Katsu-chan – _vuelve su mirada hacia mí -_ ¿por qué despierto tan tarde?, por estas horas tú estás rendido– _una sonrisa enamorada es lo que me deja sin palabras, nunca he visto ese gesto en su cara._

-Espero a **alguien** Malik – _termina con un semblante cálido y sutil. Me mira directo a los ojos y noto un brillo especial en su mirar, igual al mío cuando hablo de mi querubín – _a **alguien muy especial** para mí –_ Ojalá que ese "alguien" no lo haga sufrir sino la pagará muy caro._

--------------------------------------------------------

_Dejo la casa de Katsuya y c__onduzco a una velocidad prudente hasta los dominios del clero situados lejos de la ciudad; siempre que llegaba por estos lares me preguntaba por que tanta seguridad con el obispo, sólo era un cura más que prestaba servicios a la comunidad..._

_Ahora me queda muy claro la tamaña cantidad de vigilancia, escuadrones y cámaras. No es algo que tienen que proteger es algo MUY grande que tienen que ocultar, tanto que poseen un cóctel molotov en sus puertas._

_Es una pena que tanta fuerza humana la desperdicie de ese modo__, pudieron ser guardias de un banco o de la gobernación; pero no es mi problema, desde el momento que defienden a el engendro que está allá adentro se vuelven mis enemigos, y yo no soy muy misericordioso que digamos._

_-_no hay nadie en el área, esto parece tumba de lo callado que está_ – dice un guardia en la puerta electrificada, esto parece prisión – _espero órdenes jefe.

_-_quédese en el lugar, vigile hasta que llegue su relevo_ – habla alguien por un radio, apenas termina la comunicación salto a su espalda, cubro su boca con mi mano y con la otra le rompo el cuello. Necesito entrar y pasar desapercibido, no quiero celebrar sin antes haber puesto "todo en su lugar"._

_Avanzo raudo por el jardín frente al edificio y noto a los sacerdotes del lugar en sus "sacras funciones"; me voy a tener devolver a matar a todos estos mentirosos, se llaman hombres de dios siendo que sus cuernos y su cola se asoman ante los ojos de cualquier inocente. Creo que son pocos los que aún son fieles._

_Llego a la entrada posterior y encuentro unas escaleras algo escondidas donde se siente un perfume algo sofisticado... ¿desde cuando en tan lúgubre sitio se siente incienso...de misa?_

_En un pasaje directo a mi presa, el obispo Vön Shreader. Esto parece el arcoiris irlandés directo a la mina de oro al final de él, con la diferencia que en vez de oro, habrá sangre._

_MUCHA sangre._

_Rápidamente subo por ese angosto pasillo llegando a la cima de la torre de la capilla; y en la puerta de la única habitación en ese piso confirma lo antes pensado._

"_OBISPO__ DARTZ VÖN SHREADER" se lee en el pequeño letrero de oro en la puerta de un material finísimo, me arriesgo a decir que es mármol pero es demasiado lustroso. Y pensar que muchos de su congregación mendigan para comer y este pelafustán pseudo-cristiano tiene una "linda alcoba" de mármol._

_Toco la puerta antes de entrar a sus aposentos y veo que está claramente dormido; despierta cuando la luz que se cuela por la puerta le da en el rostro, debe ver al personaje que le dará muerte a los ojos._

_-¿quién eres tú y por qué osas interrumpirme en mi sueño? – dice algo enojado el clérigo, a mi no me puede importar menos – RESPONDE!!_

_-Si grita lo mato, con respecto a quien soy eso pronto lo sabrá, ahora contésteme – me saco mi mochila y extraigo la cabeza de Lyon de ella - ¿la reconoce obispo Vön Shreader?_

_- ¿Lyon?- dice sorprendido – tú, tú eres un demonio salido directamente del seno de lucifer – susurra claro y potente. _

_- la verdad es que es lo que queda de Lyon, el resto se lo comió el perro – "literalmente" pienso. El sacerdote de sienta en su despacho y comienza a hablar. – no tengo todo el día señor._

_-eres un monstruo, Lyon tenía la voz de un ángel del señor pero sólo me hablaba a mí – me decía con aire casi solemne – la primera vez que vino a mí era un niño perturbado por la oscuridad de su alma._

_-no me sorprende eso, matar gente no es muy normal que digamos – le respondo mordazmente._

_-cuando tuvo su primera víctima me pudo jurar arrodillado y con lágrimas en su faz que sintió el llamado de dios en cada uno de sus actos, que vio la luz blanca cuando "enjuiciaba" a alguna de esas pecadoras. Él violó y mató a cada prostituta que miraba... y yo con gusto participé – mi cara era de un asombro esperado, este sujeto no tiene un rostro de "niño bueno"._

_- así que nuestro niño no actuaba solo._

_-no, además todas eran putas, nadie las iban a extrañar, nadie las buscará. Aunque alguien me hacía un pequeñ__o bache, el estúpido de Ryou me reclamaba cada vez que me iba a la granja y no regresaba sospechaba. Luego lo descubrió y procedí a darle caza pero el muy idiota siempre estaba en lugares públicos y no se dejaba atrapar, apareciste tú y el se enamoró._

_De mal ver no eres y en esa noche le rompiste la quijada a un hombre de un solo golpe en el bar. ¿quién le creería a un borracho matón su testimonio?, ¿ alguien dudaría en ayudarme a matarte?_

_Así que jovencito, ¿te daría algo de satisfacción el jalar de ese gatillo y matarme de una vez?_

_-matarlo no, no es nada satisfactorio – dejo la cabeza del sicario en una Biblia abierta frente al cura y me levanto de mi asiento – pero todo lo anterior a su muerte será enormemente divertido._

_-nos vamos a casa Lyon – toma la cabeza de Lyon fraternalmente y le besa su frente – vamos a casa hijo mío._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Esto es hermoso Ryou, te cumplí cada palabra mía en cada segundo. Este sujeto llegará al infierno y eso será comparado al cielo con lo que le hice antes de morir._

_Aplasto su cabeza con mis manos y termino con "Ra" y le perforo su cabeza dejándolo tirado en su cama mientras este abraza la cabeza de su sobrino, desperdigo un montón de flores marchitas que están en su florero y termino el escenario. _

_Te amo demasiado como para fallarte mi Ryou._

_Te amo Ryou... te amo con locura y no hay nada de arrepentimiento en lo que hice por ti._

_-MANOS EN ALTO!! – gritan un par de policias y giro mi rostro para que se den cuenta de mi obra de arte – ERES UN MONSTRUO!! MUERE MALDITO BASTADO INFELIZ!! - sacan sus Uzi antes de que yo termine de cargar a "Ra" y me lanzan los proyectiles un par de metros lejos del catre del fallecido cura._

_**Idiotas.**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Malditos doctores, creo que esos policías no hicieron bien su trabajo, debieron darme en la cabeza con esa pistola, y varias veces para que se asegurasen de mi muerte. Los galenos hacen todo lo posible por salvar mi vida hasta que la atan a unos tubos por casi 6 meses. _

_Ellos no tienen la culpa de tener que salvar a cualquier paciente que se les presente, este quiera o no ser salvado._

_Paso medio año comiendo y respirando por tubitos de hule médico cuando lo que en realidad deseo es que alguien desactive esas maquinitas y me dé una buena puñalada de una vez. Morir por la desactivación de esos aparatos es vergonzoso, prefiero que me vuelen en pedazos a semejante sandez. _

_Me dan de alta y no paso ni 15 minutos en pie, dificultosamente claro, y una horda de policías me deja de nuevo en el suelo con sus lumas y varas golpeándome como si esta fuera lluvia y me deja ensangrentado nuevamente. Me dan una declaración que tengo que firmar y le escupo sangre en cada copia que va llegando y mato a un policía a golpes por el descuido de traer otras copias de la testificación._

_Luego llega un iluso que se hace llamar fiscal y apaga su grabadora para decirme que si no firmo la declaración irán a matar a mi mamá y a mi familia frente a mis ojos; bien, soporto que a mí me golpeen pero con mi prole no se metan. Firmo la declaración y empieza el show que todos quieren ver._

_Me culpan de TODO._

_Desde las chicas desaparecidas de Old Town hasta de Ishizu, Lyon, Dartz; incluso de mi amado Ryou y de todos los otros a los que sí maté por cierto, me declaran absolutamente culpable de todos los cargos y me condenan a pena capital sin titubear._

_En mis últimas horas esperando mi ejecución estoy listo para todo, para todo lo que me pueda arrojar el destino que me sujeta a esta vida._

_Menos ESE olor._

_Creo que mi mente me juega algunas pasadas, veo a Bakura como Ryou y sólo hasta que se asoma y la luz le da directo en el rostro veo con un semi paro cardíaco que no es Bakura._

_Por todos los dioses, es Ryou, MI Ryou._

_-_no me fallaste_ – susurra a mi oído _– gracias por lo que hiciste por mí_ – y me abraza._

_No sé si este calor emana de mi locura, tengo un año sin tomar pastillas de mi psiquiatra y alucino con frecuencia, pero me importa un soberano bledo._

_Si es una ilusión pues bien vale la pena, todo lo hice por él, me merezco soñar un momento._

_Huele como los ángeles deben oler..._

_M__i ángel me desea, me ama, me dice cosas al oído._

_Ryou, me dice que se llama Ryou..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_estoy en mi ultima cena, me sirven un filete muy bueno para ser comida carcelaria, un puré de papas decente y una cerveza; es la primera cerveza desde que fui a parar a la casa de Katsuya-chan. Me ponen mi uniforme de ejecución un pañal adulto y que empiece la diversión._

_Y si me preguntan a mí, ya es hora._

_-y si me encuentro en la senda del señor, así sea en.._

_-padre, ¿puede dejar eso para después, no tengo todo el puto día para su oratoria hipócrita, ya empiecen con el espectáculo._

_-bueno padre, desista y Walter, inicia el primer asalto – acciona un switch y una descarga me penetra en cada uno de mis poros, pero siento algo extraño con mis pies. Algo MUY extraño. _

_Esa descarga no me mata en absoluto, solo me hace escupir una considerable cantidad de sangre por mi boca y empiezo a reír como condenado._

_-¿es que no pueden hacer algo mejor maricones? – digo para enojarlos, el policí abaja de nuevo el switch y recibo otra descarga que me deja fuera de combate._

_Siento mucho sueño y pesadez en mis párpados, al fin moriré._

_Caigo rendido y sólo percibo un leve tacto, me examinan el pulso. Sí, he muerto._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_unas manos me acarician suavemente temiendo que me rompa, abro mis ojos y veo a mi Ryou sentado en un jardín conmigo en sus piernas descansando plácidamente. Su tacto cálido es increible, sus cabellos se mueven al compás del viento, viento que siento en mi rostro de lleno._

_Aquí seremos eternamente felices mi amor. Nuestro edén, nuestro elíseo._

_Donde nadie nos alcance jamás y donde nunca seremos molestados otra vez..._

_TE AMO RYOU..._

_Continuará..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_() es una manera de decir hasta nuestro gran premio ._

_bueno, bueno... la canción del capítulo anterior es el opening de Trinity blood: DRESS BLOOD-MIX y me encanta personalmente, la encuentro muuy sexy, idónea para Katsuya..._

_¿les gusta como quedó?.. aun tienen dudas??? _

_esperen el siguiente episodioo!!!_

_Dejen review!!!_

_Relena Sakurazuka_


	4. Always and Never, Parte I

**Sin City**

Fanfic basado en la película de Robert Rodríguez, Quentin Tarantino y Frank Miller "Sin City" [La ciudad del pecado.

"si entras en el callejón correcto en la cuidad del pecado, puedes encontrar lo que sea.

Si sabes buscar..."

Seguidilla de mini historias desarrolladas en Sin City que develarán una urbe sumergida en la corrupción, mafias, amores, engaños y sangre entrelazadas por un hilo: La muerte y la supervivencia ante ella.

**Parejas**: Seto x Joey, Yami Yugi x Yugi, Duke x Mokuba, Malik x Ryou.

**Capítulo Nº4:** "Always and never", parte I

_Maldigo una y otra ves mi suerte de "popular con las féminas", eso es un dolor de cabeza cuando no te van las mujeres y es peor si tienes una pareja estable; más si él es el regente de Old Town y de todas sus trabajadoras, es casi una deidad en ese lugar._

_A veces pienso que esas mujeres le meten ideas en la cabeza para dejarlo en mi contra cada vez que discutimos pero, más que ello intentan protegerlo de mí, sin contar que es un cabezota que en cuanto tiene una idea no hay poder en este mundo capaz de disuadirlo de lo contrario haciendo una difícil tareas para las damiselas del lugar._

_Esas mujeres saben cuales son mis "antecedentes penitenciales" y temen dejar a tan dulce persona en mis garras, temen que lo corrompa; o tal vez lo aman mucho y me lo quieren quitar de una vez y para siempre, uno no se debe confiar en las "humildes trabajadoras" de Old Town sabiendo que aprovechan a cualquier buen partido para irse del lugar._

_¿Tanto les costará comprender que lo amo con locura?, a esos vítreos y amatistas ojos, su piel tan suave como seda, tersa al igual que una rosa; un cuerpo más atlético que en años pretéritos y una vos algo ronca pero no deja de ser inocente y endemoniadamente sensual al oído. _

_Si ellas fueran telépatas les daría un infarto el enterarse de mis pensamientos con mi dulce luz, pensarían: ¿cómo semejante asesino serial puede ser tan empalagoso?_

_¿quién carajo se le puede resistir?... alguien que tenga el gusto por el mismísimo suelo o alguien que esté muy enamorado de su pareja o de alguien más. Y yo soy uno de los tantos que andan tras sus huesitos y que haría lo que fuese con tal de mantenerlo fuera del alcance de los demás._

_**Lo que fuese.**_

_Bueno, intento despejar mi mente y llego a Shelie's corner para tomar algo y pasar penas con alguna mesera que me traiga todas las bebidas sin parar y que se preste a ser mi pañuelo de lágrimas mientras tomo hasta quedar al borde de la inconsciencia, me merezco caer tan bajo por lo que le hice a mi diablillo. Total y absolutamente Mea Culpa. _

_Entro al bar y me siento lejos de la plebe reunida, Katsuya [un sujeto que no sé si es hombre o mujer; pero es al único con quien puedo comparar a mi diablo al menos en su sensualidad empieza su show bailando suavemente calentando el ambiente un poco maniobrando una soga alrededor de el como un auténtico vaquero; se empieza a llenar de público el recinto y empiezo a pedir un Martini a la primera mesera que vea por delante mientras observo a Katsuya tomar el micrófono y comenzar a cantar roncamente moviéndose al compás de la música. Luego llega mi pedido en manos de alguien conocida para mí._

_Tea se dirige hacia mí de nuevo con el Martini que ordené y me deja un sencillo pero bastante notorio papel con su número telefónico y un guiño de su ojo derecho a modo de coqueteo de burdel retirándose en el acto. Siempre tengo ese efecto en las mujeres fáciles, por parecer un chico algo misterioso caen ante mí. Que pérdida de tiempo._

_Veo a Malik en la barra y me pregunto como rayos logró escapar de prisión si todo el personal de fuerzas especiales lo cataloga de un maníaco asesino, para mí no es tal cosa ese egipcio, sólo es un triste idiota que nació en la época errónea._

_Estaría muy a gusto en su país natal en la era antigua maldiciendo a los dioses o asesinando a diestra y siniestra entre los pobladores del imperio egipcio sumiendo a todos en el caos total._

_También sería un muy buen mercenario de la santa inquisición en la edad media matando a quien se considerara "hereje" o "bruja" en el nombre de la Santa Biblia siendo el mismo un demonio en la "terra firma"._

_O en un coliseo romano regalando hachazos, golpes y cortadas al gladiador que enfrente recibiendo la ovación de toda la plebe romana rogando por entretención sanguinaria. Seguramente le habrían llovido mujeres bellas, o fáciles como Tea, o chicos dantescos como Katsuya y sería su eunuco favorito. _

_Quién sabe... pero a mí eso no puede importarme menos, Malik se puede fumar un cuaderno pensando que era pasta y a mí me da igual, incluso ahora que lo sacan un par de tipos con una pistola. _

_En realidad siento pena por los dos sujetos; Malik no fue enviado a prisión por ser un debilucho que mató a alguien atropellándolo con su auto, sino por ser un asesino a sangre fría con una fuerza impresionante y un método algo "enfermo" en su actuar, creo que esos dos no pasan de hoy si lo hacen enojar. Novatos._

_Más tarde siento que todo empeora porque la mesera vuelve a mi lado con otro trago [por parte de la casa naturalmente, se desabotona su blusa para dejar entrever su pecho y se acorta la falda arremangándola a medida que avanza hacia mí. _

_Para tratar de darle aún más brío al asunto Katsuya termina su canción con una voz ronca e increíblemente masculina erizando los cabellos de la mayoría del público en el lugar._

_Después de unos minutos de descanso, que pasé siendo coqueteado por Tea obviamente, se escucha otra canción justo cuando el agarra una antorcha y juega con ella como un malabarista erótico añadiéndolo aún más morbo al espectáculo. _

_Como si su movimiento se caderas fuese poco para excitar al publico presente, este chico definitivamente los odia, les muestra el paraíso pero se retira velozmente antes que cualquier salvaje lo quiera tomar. Dicen que tiene el aspecto de un angelito que baja a cumplir todos tus deseos y mandatos, pero si lo haces enojar patea como mula. _

_Pero bueno, mi "captora" me llama a una noche de pasión [solo para ella claro y yo me dirijo sin siquiera inmutarme a mi propia horca..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Empezamos con las caricias preliminares justo después de salir del local, que mujer más desesperada me digo a mis adentros, no sabe guardar un poco de sentido común para esto._

_Ni modo. _

_La verdad no puedo soportar otra vez su miserable olor. Quien le haya dicho a esta mujerzuela que sabe "abrirse" a un hombre es un injurioso total._

_Es una mesera bonita, sí._

_Es una buena amiga, sí; pero con unos buenos tragos de vodka sobre ella._

_Es buena en la cama; ni amarrado me obligan a decir eso._

_Lo bueno de todo esto es que no llegué a acostarme con ella ya que alguien interrumpió el "mágico momento" al tocar la puerta. Yo sólo pude agradecer al cristiano que arribó al lugar; aunque luego me arrepentiría._

-Vamos Tea, **babe,** ábreme la puerta **– **_dice un sujeto, algo ebrio a mi parecer, detrás de la puerta del departamento de la mesera. Ella, que por cierto tiene puesta mi camisa sobre su falda, mira con asco el umbral y añade algo molesta (o eso pienso yo, puede que incluso le coquetee en ese momento)._

-Olvídalo Tris, yo ya te olvidé, no hay nada que puedas hacer para recuperarme. Me perdiste cuando mi cara comenzó a ponerse morada por tus "caricias" – _dice con un falso dejo de tristeza tan fingido que ni un borracho le cree pero allá ella. Lo extraño es que el fulanito de tal sigue insistiendo._

_Esta personita esta media desesperada por algo de acción._

-Pero vamos Tea, todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, todos lo besos, los regalos y cariños debieron haber valido algo ¿no? – _comienza ya a susurrar tan fingido como Tea en la puerta, mi mente grita que son tal para cual._

-Eras bueno en su tiempo, no te lo voy a negar T-chan, pero, ¿sabes? –_ mira a la puerta como acusándola _– no es muy agradable estar con un chico que solo te presta atención en la cama, especialmente si ese mismo hombre está casado y con hijos los cuales deja a merced de cualquiera cada vez que se emborracha, lo cual es muy seguido por cierto; y si lo finalizas con el hecho de que la única manera en que se sienta hombre es golpeando a una mujer. _– termina mordazmente dándole la espalda a la puerta, se abraza a sí misma y añade algo, bastante verosímil por cierto._ –te queda un "modelo" de hombre. Después de todo, nadie coquetea mucho con una mesera con moretones, ¿no guapo?

-Mira Tea, te acepto que me digas que he metido la pata algunas veces, que me emborracho – _escucho algo caerse y nuevamente pararse. -Ríe tontamente, así que deduzco que es_ _él _– pero, con lo de que mi virilidad se mide en los golpes de una mujer; pues la paciencia de un hombre tiene sus límites y con eso me estás cortando las pelotas Tea _– justo después de decir eso puedo oír a más sujetos que están con él, mínimo cuatro. _

_Esto ya no va por buen rumbo, una mujer será muy fuerte, pero enfrentarse a cinco hombres ebrios es demasiado. Tendré que actuar si esto va a mayores._

- No me importa T-chan!!, me cansé de escuchar cada una de tus excusas, ¡me cansé de esperarte como Magdalena en mi ventana! vete de una vez con tu señora, si es que te soporta. _– luego, tanto Tea como yo vemos como logra entreabrir la puerta y mete una mano que trata de zafar la cerradura. Ella entra en pánico._

-Ya se te olvidó que puedo tirar esta puerta cuando se me venga en gana – _sigue metiendo su mano entre la puerta con mayor ímpetu_ – ya me humillaste bastante, creo que me toca a mí, abre o no contesto de mí, – _hace una pausa algo incómoda para luego agregar para terror de Tea_- ni de mis amigos – _se sienten arremetidas contra la puerta y Tea accede a abrir la puerta. Me iré a cambiar algo más apropiado a "esta ocasión". _

_La sangre está en el aire._

- Es... ¡Está bien! Ya... ya te dejé pasar Tris, ¿qué quieres? _– ahogada pregunta mientras hace pasar a los cuatro sujetos, tan jadeantes y borrachos como Tris por lo que puedo escuchar. _

-Nada que no te guste Tea_ – me coloco velozmente la gabardina y espero pacientemente en el baño hasta que sea necesario, para mi sorpresa Tea le responde ironizando_

- ¿Tuviste que traer a toda tu manada Tris? – _creo que ella es buena actriz, o recién no tenía miedo o está disimulándolo muy bien - _¿qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?

-Tea, lo que harás es llamar a todas tu amigas meseras de Shelie's Corner porque saldremos a pasear de lo lindo por todos los bares de Sin City, la pasaremos en grande, iremos a todos y cada uno de los bares de Sin City – _habla mientras saca una cerveza del refrigerador de Tea y todos los animales que lo siguen repiten la misma acción "celebrando" la decisión de tu jefe_

_-_No voy a llamar a nadie Tris, ya tuve suficiente con la última vez, ¿llevar 3 chicas al hospital por coma etílico acaso no fue suficiente?_ – puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura en signo de molestia y sentencia– _no-voy-a-llamar-a-nadie – _se gira rápidamente tratando de alejarse de él, hasta que le sujeta de la cintura. _

_Por lo visto voy a tener que salir de este tocador antes de lo que esperaba._

– A propósito Tea, esa camisa que llevas es de hombre, y no es mía por cierto – _Tea se tensa visiblemente _– además que tienes la "peste del amor" sobre ti.  
Hoy estuviste con un hombre, y fue hace unos momentos.

¿con quien te revolcaste hoy querida? – _Tris intenta tocarle el rostro a Tea pero ella se aparta rudamente._

-Era superman – _dice temblando_ – cuando vio que venías salió volando por la ventana Tris – _comienza a asentir patéticamente tratando de darle más credibilidad al asunto_– .Tris, – _Tea ve que levanta su mano _– si me vas a golpear suelta el manotazo rápido; para que retrasar algo que inevitablemente ocurrirá.

_El maldito se comienza a reír histriónicamente y agrega_ – Tea te equivocas en dos cosas, la primera es que el maldito con el que te metiste aún está aquí y segundo, yo NUNCA he golpeado a una mujer – _y luego le da sendo puñetazo en plena quijada dejándola tirada en el piso, pasa sobre ella como si fuera una alfombra vieja y se encamina al baño, donde por cierto lo espero._

_-_Tris, mejor hubieras llegado minutos antes y hubieras conocido a mi novio_ – se toca la quijada con cuidado – _hubieras sabido como es un hombre de verdad.

_Este sujeto, al igual que los idiotas que estaban con Malik, no pasa de hoy. Malik y yo no nos caracterizamos por ser amateurs a la hora de matar. AMBOS estamos a una huella digital de la pena capital._

_Veo que a Tea la amenaza un sujeto, aunque le hace frente con un cuchillo de cocina. Bueno, estará bien, yo me encargo del pez mayor._

_El muy tonto de tris se encuentra orinando en el baño mientras prende un cigarrillo._

_-_Nena, no te oigo haciendo esas llamadas_ – sisea a Tea, para ese entonces estoy tras de él con navaja en mano._

_-_Hola, yo soy Yami, el nuevo novio de Tea y estoy fuera de sí - _digo contra su oído venenosamente _- Si vuelves a tocarla, a seguirla o a siquiera pensar en ella quedas dos metros bajo tierra.

_-_Vamos amigo_ – tiembla al ver la navaja cerca de su cuello – _tranquilízate amigo, estas cometiendo un gran error amigo, un GRAN error.

-¿En serio?, tú ya cometiste uno. No tiraste la cadena_ –terminando mi frase hundo su cabeza en el retrete en el que estaba orinando hasta que queda inconsciente. Salgo de la habitación y minutos después Tris emerge del baño con arma en mano totalmente desorientado, y con un "aroma" que deleita. Sale del WC y entra a la sala donde está Tea con todos los borrachos a raya por el cuchillo de cocina, aunque ahora es uno en cada mano de tamaños considerables y filos de temer._

-Tropa, afuera. Sin preguntas_ – uno de sus imbéciles osa preguntar y se gana un golpe con la base del arma de Tris _– dije SIN PREGUNTAS ASÍ QUE ANDANDO. – _Cierra tras de sí la puerta y salen atropelladamente del edificio dando tiros con sus armas a libre albedrío, entran a la camioneta de Tris; o al menos eso creo yo ya que el susodicho va al volante, y se largan del lugar a alta velocidad. _

_Yo me encuentro en el edificio departamental, específicamente en los bordes de los ventanales, y veo salir por el umbral a Tea con una cara que denota dolor, está sobándose su quijada sangrante. Hay hombres animales y él._

-Lamentoque hayas visto esto Yami, pero él era alguien del pasado, mucho antes de que aparecieras con tu nueva cara. Además era por pena y fue sólo una vez_ – ponía una carita de borrego, detesto esas caras, me recuerdan a mi diablillo – _he cometido muchas estupideces en mi vida.

-No sé de que te culpas si yo también fui una estupidez en tu vida_ – noto que agacha su cabeza pero debo continuar _– pero hay algo distinto, este hombre es una amenaza para todos, ahora anda borracho, con toda su panda de ebrios "partners". Debo detenerlo._ – salto del 3º piso del edificio en donde me encuentro con Tea para atrapar a ese sujeto, por desgracia pasa un helicóptero cerca de allí y no escucho lo que Tea me grita..._

_Dice algo parecido a "_**_Stop_**_" aunque no importa. Parar al homo sapiens que está en ese convertible turquesa es mi prioridad en estos momentos._

_Tomo la ruta central siguiendo a los imbéciles, que ahora se encuentran lanzando botellas a su libre arbitrio y lamentablemente voy a exceso de velocidad sabiendo que esto llama mucho la atención de la gente, algo no recomendable cuando la policía la tienes en los talones._

_Pero creo que hoy estoy de suerte_

-¡Deténgase de inmediato; conductor del auto con patente CXW-23455 ahora! Reitero, ¡deténgase ahora mismo!

_¡Mierda! Hoy creo que no es mi día, una motocicleta de policía esta justo detrás de mí y se acerca bastante. Busco mi arma en el bolsillo interior de mi abrigo y sostengo con firmeza el mango de mi revólver, específicamente el gatillo._

_Cuando pretendo usarlo Tris y cía. me hacen el favor de "distraerlo" cuando el antes mencionado saca su cabeza fuera de la ventana del auto descuidando el camino y casi chocando contra un árbol y activa la alarma de una camioneta._

_"Te debo una T-chan"._

_Minutos más tarde se une una patrulla y la motocicleta se desvanece en la carretera, esta patrulla ordena que se detenga el auto pero increíblemente Tris parece desafiar a la policía. _

_Comienza a cambiar de carril una y otra vez hasta llegar a la pista de salida de la ciudad y nos llevan a un determinado lugar. _

_Ellos andan en busca de mujeres y allí llegarán, el policía comienza a descender la velocidad del seguimiento, sabe donde van y ello los hace temer._

-Oye Tris,¿ por qué no pierdes a esos policías?, nos causarán muchos problemas

-No te preocupes, ellos no van donde nosotros vamos, no pueden **siquiera** entrar.

_Nos lleva directamente a Old Town, será mi segundo arribo en lo que llevo del día a esa parte de la ciudad, esto se va a poner muy feo._

_La policía apenas llega a el umbral de esa parte de la ciudad del pecado, se da media vuelta y se aleja de inmediato. Ellos saben perfectamente que ellos no son la ley en Old Town, son las jóvenes trabajadoras y la familia "patrocinadora" pero en especial ellas, si les pagas lo justo y necesario todos tus sueños y fantasías se hacen realidad, sin embargo si las haces enojas sólo date por muerto, eres el candidato más seguro a ser arrojado a la fosa común más cercana._

_Están todas armadas hasta los dientes, más parece un cóctel femenino molotov que un simple barrio rojo._

_La antigua tregua no les da camino de entrada ni a la mafia ni a la policía._

_Sin hacer el más mínimo caso Tris se adentra al lugar en el momento en que me estaciono, me mantiene inquieto lo que hará con ellas su me descuido por un sencillo momento._

_Él esta sediento de sangre esta noche y no de cualquiera..._

_Sino de sangre de mujer._

_Estaciono mi auto ocultando mi identidad y saco mi revólver perfectamente cargado, intento calmarme y meditar bien la situación, siempre que se trata de mujeres pierdo el control fácilmente, no soporto que un hombre toque a una mujer sin su consentimiento. Jamás._

_Veo a May caminar tranquilamente por la avenida principal de Old Town algo somnolienta ataviada en unos vaqueros ajustados, una polera escotada y una chaqueta de cuero oscura junto a la cantidad exorbitante de joyas que ni siquiera se como es que su oreja sigue entera y todavía no se despedaza y sus collares que parecen más cadenas de baño que los accesorios de belleza que debieran ser_

_Logro alcanzarlos mientras intentan engatusar a May para que sea el aperitivo de la noche, debo detener a Tris y compañía si deseo que esto no precipite en algo peor._

_-_Hey,…hola nena, ¿tan solas por estos lares? Súbete preciosa. Te llevamos donde tú quieras_ – May se da vuelta encarando a Tris con una sonrisa cansada y una mirada algo burlona._

_-_Ay corazón, yo tengo el turno de día aquí, hubieses llegado 4 horas antes y te atiendo con gusto_ – suspira simulando decepción – _además hoy tuve un día pesadísimo_ – mira dentro del auto disimuladamente – _y no me acuesto con grupos.

-Vamosnena, no te preocupes. Sólo vamos a hablar tú y yo_ – asoma su cabeza por la ventana relamiéndose los labios- _sólo a hablar.

-Sabes, hablar no es algo que yo haga. Si quieres hablar ve a un café y no a Old Town novato – _le lanza un beso y sigue su camino como si nada hubiese ocurrido, aunque Tris no parece entender el significado de la palabra "no"._

-Babe, he tenido un día nefasto, uno de los peores de mi existencia si te soy sincero. Cada vez que volteo mi rostro he sido golpeado, es frustrante nena – _saca su mano del auto y acaricia la cintura de May descaradamente –_ pero el día en que una puta me rechace teniendo dinero con que pagarle y todas las ganas de satisfacerla... pues bien, la paciencia de un hombre tiene sus límites, ¿no lo crees muñeca?

-Entonces prueba "El Álamo"que queda a 10 Km. de aquí _– indica con sus dedo la dirección del lugar bastante aburrida _– pero tienes que ir a "El Álamo", no a "El amigo". El amigo es para homosexuales, pero por lo que veo – _saca la mano de Tris bruscamente –_ puede que te sirva pasar por allí. – _suelta una risotada cínica y sigue caminando ante la efervescencia de Tris._

-¿Acaso te diviertes humillándome sin ninguna razón puta? – _un asentimiento marcado es lo que da como respuesta sin siquiera molestarse por el "insulto", Tris está a punto de estallar en cólera._

_Apenas doy un paso por la callejuela en su ayuda un cañón se posa en mi cabeza tan frío como un hielo que me deja perplejo.___

_Eso y ese inconfundible aroma…como si no hubiese tenido suficiente hoy._

_Me empieza a importar un carajo Tris y su tropa o el futuro inminente de May; sólo fijo mi atención en los violetas que se posan en mi rostro cansados y divertidos, la esbelta figura en una pose desenfadada envestida en camisa algo desabrochada y un pantalón de diseñador, la razón por la cual inició este embrollo: Yugi._

_Yugi está sin su típico abrigo largo arreglado, sin su estúpido lamborginni a sus espaldas, incluso parece recién levantado con una Uzi en mano y con una 24 Mm. en mi cráneo sin seguro._

-¿Estás esperando nuestro grito de auxilio Lancelot? No te preocupes, lo tenemos todo bajo control_ – susurra a mis espaldas – disfruta de la diversión – retira el arma como si nada sonriendo inocente._

_-_Mira, Yugi_ – arrastro el nombre para captar su atención – _ese sujeto está dispuesto a matar si pierde los estribos, y estoy seguro que sólo a ESO ha venido a Old Town. Mantén seguro a las chicas y yo me encargo de el.

_-_Te lo repito una vez más, esta todo bajo control_ – me enfrenta siseando esta vez – _recuerda, no somos un montón de gente indefensa como para que te vengas a hacer el héroe que no te queda.

_Saca dos cigarrillos de su chaqueta, uno lo enciende en sus labios y el otro me lo ofrece galantemente el cual me llevo a la boca casi al instante, lo enciendo con su cigarrillo, casi como un beso indirecto._

_Al momento después noto que varias de las mujeres del lugar están cercando el camino de los muchachos de Tris y que May camina directamente hacia el lugar cerrado. _

_- _¿Esos animales venían contigo siguiéndote verdad?_ – Yugi me saca de mi cavilación indicándome el auto en donde está Tris _– son los amigos de la camarera esa;_ – apaga el cigarrillo contra el muro y se gira dando una expresión socarrona y osada – _la camarera que es tu nueva novia ¿no?

-¡Maldición Yugi, Ahora NO!_ – una risita hipócrita sale de su boca, ese chiquillo ama sacarme de mis casillas con escenas de celos._

-Pero bueno, imagino que uno de ellos es el "verdadero" novio de la camarera.

-Dejémoslo en que uno "cree serlo", hoy la golpeó sin miramientos y sabes que detesto eso en los hombres_ – Yugi vuelve con su carita inocente a hablarme._

-Sí, somos todos débiles. Siempre los chicos lindos hemos sido tu ruina y ni hablar de las mujeres hermosas, te caracterizas por tu buen gusto.

Aunque – _su risa hipócrita regresa_ – eso fue antes, ya que ahora tus gustos han bajado de perfil porque te metes con cualquier cosa; un buen ejemplo es la mujerzuela de "ese"_ – vuelve a apuntar el auto – _sujeto.

-¡Por la mierda Yugi, AHORA NO CON TUS ESCENITAS! – _si no fuera porque es lindo le parto la cara._

-¡Uy!, andamos un poco tensos el día de hoy Yami, pero creo que se te quitará pronto – _delinea con su dedo índice el contorno de mi rostro demandando atención _– ¿sabes? – _susurra provocativamente sobre mis labios_ - No tengo ni la menor idea de porque viniste hoy con esta tropa de idiotas pero descuida, será provechosa.

El pequeño dragón ojiazul no ha practicado hace semanas y le traes algo con que matar el tiempo; ellos están a sólo un ápice de lo que puede llegar a hacer ese dragón cuando está aburrido y, por si fuera poco, está ansioso por ponerse a prueba.

_Subo la mirada al tejado del edificio contiguo y veo a un muñeco vestido al estilo oriental, su kimono sencillo de lino azul claro tiene un dragón blanco ojiazul alargado bordado por todo lo ancho del traje junto a su inseparable capucha blanca con el mismo bordado pero con los colores invertidos y tres espadas atadas cuidadosas, dos cruzadas a su cintura y una que sobresale de su espalda._

_Pantalones cortos propios del kimono ceñidos, zapatos de ceremonia azules y un estuche ajustado a su pierna derecha. _

_Eso junto al cabello negro suelto que se mece al viento, su tez clara y esos ojos iguales a su traje acechando al automóvil bajo él._

_El pequeño pero mortal Mokuba._

-Volteen y no regresen, lo que tu necesitas es una cama no una mujer esta noche_ – dice May haciendo caso omiso al chico del tejado y a las amenazas de Tris _– mejor vete.

_-_Jaja, lo ves Tris_ - declara uno de la tropa del idiota – _esa mujer te está probando, dice que no tienes lo suficiente para complacerla.

-Es que ella no ha visto lo que tengo para hacerla quedarse. Cuando lo vea cambiará de parecer_ – ese cretino va a tener que dejar de hablar sino quiere ser rebanado por Moki._

- Los he visto de todas las formas, tamaños y colores cariño. Sé lo que puedes ofrecer_ – May sólo de ríe ante ese comentario y veo como Tris pierde la paciencia._

_Y a pesar de que todo marcha bien (por que de esta no salen ilesos) algo me deja preocupado... es algo que Tea me dijo._

-Yugi...

-Mmm, ¿sucede algo?_ –dice aburrido._

_- _No es necesario que los mates, las cosas en la casa de Tea se pusieron feas pero no mataron a nadie_ – esta situación es incómoda, algo anda mal._

-Es natural que digas que no van a matar porque van a morir ahora si hacen un solo paso en falso.

_Y casi como un presagio Tris le grita a May._

-¡Métete en el auto ahora!_ – y saca un arma y le apunta _– si es que no quieres morir.

-Oh, cielos_ – May está pálida como una hoja de papel, mira a Tris con lástima profunda y el mencionado se empieza a preocupar – _acabas de cometer el error más grande de tu vida.

_Ni siquiera alcanzó a decir algo, tal vez para pedir explicaciones, y veo a Mokuba con la guardia en alto sacando de su estuche una cuchilla con forma de svástica y la lanza a toda velocidad cortando de una sola vez la mano con el arma con la que apuntaba a May._

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!_ – Todos en el auto intentan salir (le pusieron seguro a las puertas, o eso parece) y Mokuba salta del tejado al techo del auto, saca las dos espadas en el acto (una en cada mano) y las clava en los pasajeros antes que se percaten de su presencia._

_Uno de ellos logra apenas sacar su cabeza del auto y muere decapitado por la tercera espada de Moki que estaba en su espalda, termina y la vuelve a meter en su funda, recupera las dos espadas del techo del auto y sale en busca Tris (salió a rastras de él)._

_Increíblemente recupera su mano Tris y saca el arma que tenía sujetada (saca los dedos uno a uno del arma) y intenta apuntar con la mano que le queda a Moki._

_Salimos Yugi y yo a ayudar a Moki pero vemos el estado de Tris, no va a tener problemas para acabarlo._

-No van a poder conmigo_ – farfulla Tris, y Moki lanza algo al arma – _no pueden, tengo amigos muy importantes que vengarán mi muerte. Y ya quédate quieto puto de mierda para dispararte_ – Moki no se deja de mover como un tigre en cacería._

-Estás muerto, solo que aún no te das cuenta imbécil_ – Tris se vuelve a Yugi con la mira sobre él, sin darse cuenta que Moki le ha atascado el cañón del arma, se ve un tubo de metal en el cañon. Si el dispara..._

-Tris, no dispares o te vas a meter el cañón en la cabeza.

_-_No me molestes_ – sisea girándose hacia mí, dispara su arma y sale volando el cañón clavándose en la frente en el segundo mismo en que disparó. Lo extraño es que sigue vivo, aún habla _– no… no veo, todo está oscuro._ – se tropieza con su propia mano cortada y cae sentado al suelo apoyado en un muro, la visión es horrenda._

_-_Moki, haznos el favor_ – sin mediar palabra y con una voltereta bastante sutil rebana la garganta de Tris sin decapitarlo, lo deja como esas máquinas expendedoras de dulces para niños._

_El rostro de Mokuba se cubre de un líquido rojo el cual limpia con un extremo de su kimono, lanza su espada al carro y silba a la nada._

_Después de unos minutos llegan las prostitutas a hacer su trabajo, sacan cada uno de sus cuerpos y se disponen a vaciar sus carteras, yo me dirijo a Tris y encuentro unos muy considerables 400 dólares y cerca de 7 tarjetas de crédito (Master Card platinum incluida) los cuales me echo al bolsillo sin miramientos (extrañamente Moki está a mis espaldas vigilante)._

_Justo cuando retiro mis manos del cadáver de Tris encuentro algo extraño, ¿este sujeto tiene 2 billeteras?_

_**Imposible**__, me grito a mí mismo mentalmente, tantas coincidencias son improbables. _

_Como leyendo mi mente Mokuba golpea mi hombro con algo metálico, confirmo que es el arma de Tris sin el cañón, noto que tiene un código en la base del arma (-) y siento que toda mi sangre se fue a los pies._

_MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA..._

_Cuando iba saliendo del Departamento de Tea había un helicóptero que me impedía escuchar lo que me gritaba..._

_Yo pensé que dijo _**_"STOP"_**_ [Detente y en realidad dijo _**_"COP"_**_ [policía..._

_Eso me gritaba la segunda billetera._

_**TENIENTE, OFICIAL TRISTÁN TAYLOR F.**_

_**Nº 80211-R**_

_**DISTRITO B – JURISDICCIÓN 5**_

_**SIN CITY**_

_**U.S.A**_

_Teniente de policía Tristan Taylor, "el policía de acero", o al menos así lo llaman en la Televisión._

_Lo que me faltaba, un jodido policía héroe destacado._

_Mokuba hace una seña a Yugi y éste acude por inercia, esto es malo, muy malo. La antigua tregua se mantenía para los habitantes de Old Town por esto. _

_Los policías tenían diversión sin barreras en sus fiestas y las mujeres implantaban su propia defensa de la mafia y de los mismos uniformados sin quejas. Si un policía no quería la mercancía a la vista o si se pasaba de listo lo despachaban del lugar..._

_Pero lo despachaban VIVO del lugar._

_La antigua guerra volverá, las violaciones, los abusos, las muertes de todas ellas._

_Maldito seas Tristan Taylor... espero que te jodas en el infierno._

**Continuará...**

**Notas finales: **

**_Notas:_**

_(-) El código en la base del arma es porque los policías suelen cargar sus respectivas armas de servicio registradas._

_Las armas de policía, además del propio código del revolver el si que llevan en el cañón para el modelo, tienen un código blanco de varios números que indica a qué distrito pertenece el policía encargado de esa arma._

_Es un modo bastante fácil de distinguir las armas policíacas de la policía de U.S.A. Ahora se usa muy poco._

_OO creo que algunas me dirán , ¿y esto que tiene que ver con las anteriores historias? Pero no se preocupen, pronto todo tendrá sentido o! _

_Ya ha salido Moki [ay, que sexy es el chibi ;D! y podrán relacionar todas las tramas._

_Los que hayan visto la película sabrán por donde van los tiros!!_

_Lamento muchísimo la demora pero tengo casi listo el siguiente episodio con una bomba no para aquellos con problemas al corazón !!_

_Un regreso que dará que hablar 3!!_

_Bueno, se despide de ustedes con abrazos de oso y besos con sabor a chocolate_

_Relena Sakurazuka K._


End file.
